With our treasure
by just-trying-to-get-by
Summary: Always wondered what it would be like with sasu and naru as parents of a daughter. um I suggest ages 14 and up but if you want go ahead and read, but you've been warned!
1. Dinner

**Well it another fic. I always wondered what it would be like if Sasuke and Naruto had a daughter. Everyone puts them with a son and a daughter or just sons.**

It had been just a few years, but it had felt like only a few days. Sasuke and Naruto were happily married. They had both wanted a child ever since they had seen Iruka and Kakashi's adopted son. So Naruto had accidentally had a conversation with Kyuubi and he had wanted a child just as much as both Sasuke and Naruto. So it was decided that Kyuubi would keep giving Naruto enough chakura to stay in his female form for the pregnancy if he got to name the child.

Nine months latter Naruto and Sasuke had a child of their own. She was a wonderfully healthy baby with blond hair and black clear eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, a mix of pale and tan. Her name was Nyoko. Sasuke and Naruto both thought it was a wonderful name as well. She was their treasure after all.

As Nyoko grew up she never minded the fact that her parents were gay. She thought it made them special. She thought this and she was only 4. She was defiantly intelligent. She could read and understood how chakura worked by just watching. Her father was Hokage of the village and her other father was an Uchiha which made her the Hokage's daughter and an Uchiha a very powerful combination.

It was dinner time and daddy-Naru never really ever made it home for dinner on time. He was always late, and this normally happened.

"What's for dinner daddy-sasu?" Nyoko had asked.

"hn." Sasuke said. Nyoko was use to this sort of treatment, if her father didn't have to talk he never would unless it helped him in a way. Growing up with it never really eased the fact that it seemed like her father didn't like her but then again aunty Sakura said that men never show their feelings, and Sasuke had a very high tendency to do that even with Naruto.

So without getting an answer she looked at the stove. Bok choy was being fried with oyster sauce, rice was boiling in a pot and fish was cooking in the oven with some other things. After getting her answer she took the chair she had used to see what her father was cooking on the stove, over to the table and hurried to the drawer where the cutlery was kept. It was her job to set the table ever since she was able to talk. And she loved doing it so she could see the show when her other father came home.

Nyoko and Sasuke were waiting at the table with the food in the oven to keep it warm as they waited for Naruto. Then disturbing the silence was a loud stomach rumble from

Nyoko. Sasuke turned and looked at his daughter's embarrassed face.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked.

"But what about daddy-Naru?" Nyoko asked still embarrassed.

"Hn. It's the dobe's fault for being late." he said as he took out the food from the oven.

They were just about to indulge in the food just waiting to be eaten on their plates when in came a flushed tired blond dobe.

"Teme! You didn't wait!" Naruto shouted. Half realizing that his daughter was there. "Nyoko! Um you didn't hear anything right?"

"You called daddy-Sasu a bastard!" Nyoko yelled happily.

"Just don't call anyone else that Nyoko, or you'll end up as stupid as your father there." Sasuke said as he started eating.

"Okay!' she said happily and followed her father eating her dinner. She ate with her own style of rush but in a graceful way.

"You wouldn't even wait for your daddy-Naru?" Naruto whined to his daughter.

"But you're here now daddy, so there's no point in waiting." Nyoko said childishly.

"AH! Bastard you're rubbing off on her!" Naruto said as he plopped down in a chair.

"Hn." was the only response from both husband and daughter. Nyoko only did it because she knew it was coming, this happened every week after all.

The dinner continued with Naruto blabbing about his day of signing papers and Nyoko adding things about her day, while Sasuke just add only to praise his daughter once and to tease his husband. It was a fun family.

**Well that it. The whole daddy-name was bacause I have a friend with gay parents and they always call them daddy-name shortened. Thought it was cute. I'll ad more chapters but I'm not sure how many... Oh well better get to work on home work. Stupid projects! Flame if you want I don't care.**


	2. First day of school!

**Ya another chapter. Not so proud of this one, kinda rushed. Oh well. Hope people like it either way. Akira is Hinata and Kiba's kid.**

Nyoko was now 6 and was beginning to wonder about the ninja academy; after all she was going there today. Her parents were in their early twenties and she was only in the single digits, big difference! The academy must have changed between that time, right? At least she hoped so. She didn't want to be crowded by boys who were love struck and accidentally kiss a girl!

"Today is defiantly going to be different." she told her self while looking around the kitchen.

She fond a not on the table.

_Morning Noko!_

_Hope you have a good day at school today, and don't be scared it's a great place! You'll have fun, promise. Any way teme is still on a mission so you'll have to go with Aunty Hinata, and Akira. You and Akira are both starting isn't that great? Well I really have to go now. _

_Love Daddy-Naru_

_P.S. Teme is probally beating himself up about not being able to take you to school. Let's laugh in his face when he comes home!_

Ding dong!

Nyoko hurried to the door with a bento in hand. She opened the door to see Hinata and Akira standing at her door.

"Morining, Aunty, Akira." she said with a smile.

"Are you ready for school yet?" Hinata asked politely.

"I just need to grab my weapons then we can go!" Nyoko said and hurried into her room. She grabbed the little pouch and a banana to eat on the way out. "Let's go!"

So they all walked over to the academy with Hinata reassuring the children with her stories of adventures at the academy.

The day had gone fast and Nyoko was fairly disappointed with not learning anything. Everything her sensei had talked about she already had a great knowledge about. So she ended up falling asleep in class and being yelled at by her teacher. She was sent home with a note to tell her parents to scold her. She knew this from reading the note knowing she was going to get an even bigger headache from her parents if they found out.

She walked home with Hinata and Akira as she had to drop her off since Naruto was still busy and Sasuke was most likely tired from the three day mission he was on. (he got back that afternoon.)

"I'm home." Nyoko said.

No answer.

Nyoko decided to try using her chakura to locate her father after reading about the technique in a scroll it was fairly easy; spread your chakura through out the area to locate what you're looking for. She spread her chakura through out the entire estate and still couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" she thought out loud, there was defiantly worry in her voice.

She eventually headed out to the Hokage Tower just to see if her father had fallen asleep there with her other father. And just as predicted Naruto was asleep in a pile of paper. But something was odd, her other father was there too and they both had lost their clothes, which were scattered around the floor.

"Daddy-Naru, Daddy-Sasu WAKE UP!" the girl shouted at her parents.

They were immediately awake and shocked to see their daughter smiling at their heart attacks from the other side of the desk.

"Daddy-Naru and Daddy Sasu are going to catch a cold if they don't put their clothes on." Nyoko said happily to them handing them their pants across the desk.

Sasuke couldn't believe that they were interrupted from their sleep after hot sex by their daughter! But Naruto's expression was defiantly worth it.

Naruto had his face red with worry and panic were written all over.

"Hurry up! I want to tell you all about my day!" Nyoko said as she left the room to wait out side.

As soon as she was gone Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You didn't leave her a note to say where you were?" Naruto asked.

"Well after the mission report and going home to clean up I wanted to see you." Sasuke said.

"But she almost saw us!" Naruto yelled.

"She didn't and I don't think she cares. After all she has us as parents." Sasuke said. "Plus she had the whole estate to look through to find us, there's no way she could have done that in less than 5 minutes."

The two immediately got dressed and met their daughter out side.

"You two looked just like Kakashi and Iruka!" Nyoko said. "But why do gay couples sleep together naked in weird places?"

"We'll tell you when you're older." Naruto said _Much older._ He added mentally.

_What the hell is Kakashi and Iruka doing when we let them take care of her?_ Sasuke thought.

"That's what Iruka said!" Nyoko shouted happily.

"Nyoko how was your day at the academy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto threw him a "thank you" look with his eyes.

"OH! Well it was … really boring." she stated. "And I fell asleep and the teacher sent me this note to tell you two about it."

Sasuke took the note and put it in his pocket. He would read it latter with Naruto after Nyoko went to sleep.

"Why'd you fall asleep?" Naruto asked.

"Because it was boring and the grass was really comfy!" Nyoko said happily.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in class Nyoko." Naruto scolded. "It's disrespectful."

"Good job, dobe." Sasuke said sarcastically, clapping his hands. "You just told your daughter not to do what you did when you grew up."

"I didn't fall asleep in class, teme!" Naruto shouted back.

"No, but you sure as hell were rude to the teachers." Sasuke said.

"Well at least I wasn't a prick!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, you swore again in front of her."

"She knows not to swear, teme!"

"Well god knows when she'll start."

"Daddy-sasu-teme and Daddy-naru-dobe shut up!" Nyoko shouted at them. Sasuke had just gotten home from his mission and this was sure as hell not what she wanted.

"See dobe."

"You helped to teme!"

That was the last straw all she wanted was for them to shut up but they were just arguing even more. So much for swearing reaching them. Next plan, head to the ramen bar for some peace and quiet. So while the two were arguing Nyoko slipped away to the ramen bar. It was her ideal place since the old man there knew her father, he often just let her charge it to them. She would of course tell her parents if she ate there and they would pay off the tab the same day.

She took a stool and waited to get noticed.

"Hello, Nyoko-chan." said the brown haired daughter of the old man.

"Hi!" Nyoko said happily.

"Miso ramen?" she asked.

"Yes please!"

Eventually she got her meal and started devouring the soup before her. Half way through came a very flushed and exhausted Naruto.

"Hi, daddy!" She said happily.

"What were you thinking sneaking off like that!?" Naruto yelled at her.

"You and daddy weren't going to notice me no matter what I did, and I was hungry so I came here. The total is 800 yen, by the way."

"You never tried to get our attention!"

"Yes I did!"

"When?" Naruto asked. He knew his daughter wasn't a liar but couldn't remember for the life of him when she had asked for their attention.

"I shouted "Daddy-sasu-teme and Daddy-Naru-dobe shut up!" but no one took any notice except to use it against each other." Nyoko said.

"She's right, dobe." Sasuke said as he appeared out of no where, apperantly just as exhausted as her other father.

"I'm sorry Nyoko."

"I am too." Sasuke said. He really hadn't wanted to make her feel ignored, she was so special to him.

"You're both forgiven!" Nyoko said, instantly hugged by her parents in relief.

**Well odd chapter. Still pretty lame, and I find it funny that I made Sasuke and Naruto act the same, like when they were 12. Same as before flame if you want, don't really care.**


	3. Betrayed by My Parents

**Another chapter. This one I'm a little proud of. It took a while though.**

It had been a month since Nyoko had started going to the academy. It didn't help when Sasuke forgot to leave a note to tell her that "Daddy-Sasu and Daddy-Naru wanted some alone time" or when she wanted to wake up early every Monday just to shout "SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!" (even before Naruto left.) Oh yes little Nyoko was turning into a little trouble maker.

"Daddy-Sasu, what do you and Daddy-Naru do during you alone time?" Nyoko asked at breakfast. (Naruto had already left)

"Nothing that you should worry about." He said. During the few conversations he had with his daughter he had gotten more social, it was hard but he didn't want to turn into his father or make her feel neglected.

"Okay." she said. "Are you two going to have any alone time today?" she asked.

"Maybe." he said. It was annoying to have her ask questions but he was sure it was how he acted when he was little. "What are you doing today at school Nyoko?"

"Oh! Today we're going to pick flowers! Aunty Ino already has given me some pointers too. And she said that I should keep them to give our house a women's touch. What ever that is." Nyoko said happily.

"It means to make this house look more feminine." Sasuke answered the soon to come question.

"Really? Maybe I should bring a whole bunch of flowers home so we can make this place more feminine!" Nyoko said.

"We don't need the place to look more feminine Nyoko."

"Why?"

"Because we have two men and one little girl living in the house, we'll be fine with one flower arrangement."

"Can we put it in a vase and on the table?"

"Sure." Sasuke said with a little smile. "We need to get to school Nyoko."

"Well hurry up Daddy-Sasu!" She yelled already at the door.

Sasuke slowly got up and headed to the door and helped his daughter open the door.

"Want a piggy-back?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the grounds.

"Yes please!" she said with a huge smile. One that was her very own but had a hint of Naruto in it.

"Well get on then." Sasuke said as he lowered himself to a squatting position. She jumped on hugging her father in her little arms. It wasn't often that Sasuke offered piggy-backs and they were a lot of fun. The two talked as they headed to the school grounds where Sasuke dropped her off. She hurried over to the abandoned swing waiting for the class to leave. It was normal for her not to be social, apparently people were dumber than Daddy-Naru.

Sasuke headed back home picking up some Miso ramen at the Ramen Bar before heading to the Hokage tower.

"Hey dobe you forgot to eat breakfast." Sasuke said as he let himself in.

There at the desk was Naruto looking very bored with all the papers piled up.

"Thanks teme." Naruto said without lifting his head up. It was usual for Sasuke to bring him breakfast if he forgot.

"Here." Sasuke said hading a bowl of ramen to his husband. Naruto immediately took the bowl and started devouring the food.

"How's Nyoko doing at school?" Naruto asked after he finished his meal.

"She said something about making flower arrangements. I think she discussed it with Ino the last time we needed some alone time." Sasuke said as he made his way around the desk to drape his arms around Naruto's chest.

"She going to bring it home?" Naruto asked leaning back into the touch as he still wrote god knows what on some papers.

"Yeah and I said we'd put it in some water on the table." He said before kissing Naruto softly on the lips.

"She's growing up to fast teme." Naruto pouted. "What are we going to do?"

"I personally enjoy the fact that she's growing up fast. Means the sooner she'll go on missions meaning more alone time." he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Don't get any ideas teme I got looked at funny by everyone the last time we did it here." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He was a little disappointed but they really should be talking about Nyoko, apparently she wasn't doing to well in the socializing part of school.

"Did you talk to the teacher yet?" Naruto asked focusing on his papers more.

"Hn." was his answer.

"Sasuke we really need to solve this problem, she only interacts with people way older than her. Us, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Iruka, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and the list goes on."

"Well when we asked her she said it was because everyone was stupid."

"What if everyone is ignoring her because she was born using Kyuubi's power?" Naruto said worriedly.

"She's tough. She can take it." Sasuke said. Naruto was just as bad as Iruka. "But if you really are worried we can talk to Iruka to see what he has to say about the behavior of her class."

"Thanks teme, that sounds like a good idea."

"Only one that you couldn't come up with dobe."

As soon as Sasuke left Naruto decided to have a little chat with Kyuubi.

Did you do anything to her?

**Maybe just gave her a little boost in chakura, and some senses but that's it.**

You better not be lying.

**She's mine to, kit. I wouldn't do anything to harm her.**

You sure nothing weird is happening to her.

**If you haven't noticed some villagers are still a little upset at you for being my vessel.**

And you think they might be taking out on her, and the children are following their parents.

**It might be happening, it might not. Children like to hide the fact that they're weak especially around the ones they admire or care about. Meaning you, teme and ****your friends.**

I hope not.

Nyoko, Naruto and Sasuke were headed to Iruka's and Kakashi's place for dinner. And also to talk about Nyoko's problem in more detail.

Ding Dong

"Hi uncle Kakashi!" Nyoko said as soon as he answered the door.

"Hello Nyoko, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he let them in.

"Where's Fudo?" Nyoko asked.

"Here!" Fudo shouted as he came around the corner to greet his cousin.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Nyoko asked happily.

"Sure. Count to 80!" he said as he ran off. Nyoko immediately turned around to face the wall and started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…"

"I can't believe she's not social." Naruto whispered to Kakashi as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well with the way she's playing with Fudo it doesn't seem to be a problem." Iruka said hearing the conversation.

"… 11, 12, 13, 14, 15…"

"Has anything happened at school, Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing that seems to impact the teachers greatly, but the only friends I've seen her play with are Akira and Fudo when no one's there except adults."

"Let's say that the kids are following their parents leads and that they exclude her." Kakashi said. "Nyoko is a smart girl and cares a lot for the people she's around. She probably figured that if Fudo and Akira play with her when the other kids are there that they'll exclude and make fun of them too. So maybe she's just not socializing with them at school so she doesn't hurt their chances of making friends with the class."

"… 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 …"

"If that's true then why have I seen some other kids play with her?" Naruto asked.

"They probably have parents who have accepted her and you so they treat her kindly and there for the kids are in the same place as Fudo and Akira." Kakashi said. "She doesn't want to hurt them.

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 …"

At this point Naruto was half tempted to go and hug his daughter tightly for not being able to shelter her from the life he had. Sasuke was beating himself up for not being able to protect her from being excluded. And Kyuubi was mad as hell at the villagers for still not seeing that his daughter was completely human. He had thought that the Uchiha name would help even out their views on her but it hadn't affected them at all.

"… 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80! Ready or not here I come, Fudo!" Nyoko had shouted.

She ran into the kitchen to where the grown ups were looking like she was about to cry.

"If you really needed to find out, you should have done it when I couldn't have heard!" she said. And she turned around to go look for her cousin. (remember Kyuubi hightened her hearing)

"What have we done?" Naruto asked with his hands on his face.

"You broke her defenses, when she thought that they were impenetrable and found what she was hiding. She was crushed that you were able to seeing as it had worked for such a long time." Iruka said comforting Naruto.

Nyoko was now looking all over the place for her cousin. She knew he would understand. She stared to cry after reaching up stairs and Fudo heard. He immediately came out of his hiding place to comfort her.

"Ha! I win!" Nyoko said trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. "It's my turn to hide!" And with that she ran downstairs and out the door without a trace.

**Cliffy. Coment if you want. I'll update later right now I got homework to do.**


	4. Hding or runnung?

**Yeah it done! Woo I'm updating a lot ne? well read it. It kinda sappy with a lame attempt to add some humor in it but failed. Hehe Nyoko's a evil master mind at the age of 6!**

"Nyoko, Fudo! Dinner!" Iruka yelled from the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto were half expecting Nyoko to come down or still be hiding from them.

"I can't find Nyoko!" Fudo whined as he came down.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Have you looked every where?" Iruka asked. Nyoko was quite the hider and could find hiding places in this house that Fudo had never even thought of so it was no surprise that she was still missing.

"Yes! I've looked in every hiding place she's shown me and some of mine I fond on my own!"

"Well how about we all look for her." Iruka suggested and that's what they did.

Sasuke was feeling rather embarrassed about being on his hands and knees looking for his daughter. Naruto was frantically looking afraid that she might have got sucked up by something. And Kakashi was wondering if the little girl had gotten into his storage of porn. Little kids could get into everything and Nyoko could read, unlike Fudo who was still learning. He immediately checked his porn stash and fond no little girl. Relief or terror?

Nyoko had ran back to her house to her little hiding space that no one knew about. It was a little nook between Naruto and Sasuke's porn stash and blocked off by a blanket that looked like it covered boxes. She had brought some food from the kitchen, weapons, clothes, a blanket, a pillow and a bag to make it look like she was missing. For added effect she decided to write a note.

_Dear Daddy-Naru and Daddy-Sasu,_

_I'm running away from Kohona. Uncle Gaara and Uncle Lee said I could visit them in Sand when ever I wanted. None of the kids treat me wrongly there so I'm going to stay with my friend Aiko. I met her when we went to go visit Uncle Gaara and Uncle Neji after they got married._

_From Nyoko_

_P.S. I'm sorry for not being strong enough._

She left the note on the table and then hurried to her hiding place where she fell asleep crying in her pillow.

Sasuke had just searched the whole village looking for his daughter. By now he was extremely worried, and so was Naruto. Kakashi said that he would keep looking and that since Sasuke had a mission tomorrow and Naruto still had to be the Hokage that they should get some sleep. So after searching the village he returned to the house to see Naruto on a chair crying with a piece of paper in hand.

"She ran away." he said.

Sasuke immediately took the note and read it over. Re-read the note again and then looked at his husband.

"Sasuke we're terrible parents! Our little girl is headed to the Sand village when she's never been out of the gates by her self!" Naruto said.

"We can ask a team of ninja to go looking for her tomorrow. We need sleep Naruto." Sasuke said trying to fight back the tears and pain. He was worse than his father; he had made his daughter run away and couldn't do a thing.

"I don't think I can sleep." Naruto whimpered.

"I don't think I'll be able to either but we need rest so let's go to bed." Sasuke said.

So the two headed to bed drowning in their misery.

Now everyone knows about how determined a 7 year old can be right? Not very. As soon as Nyoko had woken up, which was a few hours before sunrise, and needed to go to the washroom. She headed up and did her business closing the door quietly and subconsciously went to her room to sleep.

It was morning and neither Naruto or Sasuke wanted to get up, they didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Teme, we need to get up don't we?" Naruto asked clinging onto Sasuke.

"Yeah." he said hugging Naruto.

The two got up realizing something different. The door to Nyoko's room was slightly opened and there was sniffling coming from behind it.

Naruto opened the door expecting the noise to be his imagination but there was Nyoko curled up on her bed sniffling away sobbing and crying dry tears.

He immediately ran up and hugged his daughter so happy to see her soon joined by Sasuke. Nyoko opened her eyes to see her parents hugging her.

"We thought we lost you." Sasuke said brushing his figures through her soft golden hair.

"I thought you didn't love me." she said.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked clearly hurt by the question.

"You love each other because you're both so strong. I'm so weak, why would you love me? Everyone else doesn't." she said new tears forming.

"We love you because you're our precious treasure." Sasuke said barely holding back his tears.

"Teme's right." Naruto said, crying just like Sasuke.

"So you don't hate me?"

"We could never hate you, even a demon loves you." Naruto said.

"Since when has a demon seen me?" Nyoko asked.

"Since you were born, remember he named you." Naruto said.

"Okay." Nyoko said relaxing into the hug even more.

The three lay there completely content. They spent the entire day just cuddling. Until the door bell rang.

Ding dong.

"Daddy-Naru, Daddy-Sasu someone's at the door."

"Hn."

"Teme get he door." Naruto whined.

No response.

Ding dong

"Please Daddy-Sasu." Nyoko asked with a puppy dog pout on her face that looked natural.

"Aske the dobe."

Ding Dong!

"But I went through the pregnancy." Naruto whined.

"And I dealt with your food cravings."

The two immediately started arguing and being the very skilled chakura controller she is, Nyoko forced them off the bed with a punch.

"Quite arguing or get the door!" she shouted.

"Nyoko that hurt!" Naruto said. "You should apologize."

"I'm sorry for hurting you but please someone get the door and stop arguing. It's fun sometimes but it isn't now." she said looking down at the sheets.

"We're sorry." Sasuke said.

"Aunty Sakura said that you two would fight until the day you die." Nyoko said still not lifting her eyes to look at them. "I think you'll fight in the after life forever."

"Well you're forgiven for punching some sense into us but next time just yell. Any way you need some punishment." Naruto said.

He pounced on his daughter tickling her on her stomach. She was laughing so hard and waving her arms around while a feudal attempt to kick Naruto off.

Ding Dong

Sasuke left the scene to answer the door. There were a few ninja which were part of his team today for the mission, one of the guards to the Hokage's room and Iruka looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Where is Hokage-sama?" the guard asked.

"At home. We're taking the day off and Nyoko isn't going to school, she's staying home today." Sasuke said answering everybody's questions. He then turned around and closed the door to go enjoy the scene of Naruto and Nyoko.

"See, Daddy-Sasu did get the door." Naruto said. He was sitting next to Nyoko looking happily at her with a huge smile on his face. She returned it and ran to Sasuke for a hug.

"We missed you!" she said happily.

"I did too."

"So what are we going to do? Nyoko still has to get to school, I have work and you got a mission." Naruto said. Nyoko looked sad, all she really wanted was some time with her fathers without them fighting.

"We're going to stay right here and cuddle." Sasuke said.

That brought a huge smile on Nyoko's face and she beamed it at both her fathers. _Arranging flowers can wait, this is much better._

**Well that it until I update. I really want a story when she's 13 or 14 but don't want to skip anything. me so sad. I really did try to run away from home when I was 6 but settled for hiding when I couldn't find everything I needed.**


	5. Sushi Ramen

**Sorry for the last two chapters being sappy. When I'm in a sappy mood I'll remember not to write any fics. Anyway here's a lame attempt at humor.**

"Aunty Sakura, do I have any grand parents?" Nyoko asked. She was now 8 and it was Sakura's day off and Naruto had made sure that Nyoko would make sure she rested.

"Well there is Tsunade and Jiraiya." she said as she rested on her couch with her eyes partly closed.

"But not biologically." Nyoko said as she made some sushi for her and her aunt. It was easy to make since Sakura had already cooked stuff in the fridge; she just had to boil some rice and grabbed the nori to put it together. Sure it wouldn't taste as nice as the restaurants but it would still be good.

"Nyoko you should ask your dads to tell you that story. It isn't a very nice one, and they aren't very proud of it."

"Okay." Nyoko said happily. She had her whole life ahead of her to find it out and she knew it.

"Since when have you been able to make sushi?"

"I taught myself!" she said happily.

"Do you make dinner for Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet. They still don't know that I practice when they want alone time."

"That's … good." Sakura said as images of what they would be doing during their 'alone time' flashed through her head.

"Here, aunty Sakura!" Nyoko said as she handed her a plate of sushi. It looked nice and there was defiantly a lot of hard work and practice gone into making it. She took the plate and chopsticks her niece held in front of her and took a bite. Nyoko followed.

"It's really good, Nyoko!" Sakura said. "And you only made this with the stuff in the fridge?"

"Yup!" Nyoko said smiling. "And some of your spices."

It was hard to believe that she could make sushi from some crab, 3 carrots and cucumber.

"So when are you going to make lunch for Naruto or Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She so wanted to see the looks on their faces when they saw their daughter make them a meal.

"I don't know. I've only made some for you, Aunty Tenten, Uncle Neji, and Fudo."

"Did they like it?"

"Yeah they all loved it. But I don't know how I'll get ramen into sushi?"

**All Naruto eats is ramen, she finally caught on. Well if you want review or flame, your choice.**


	6. Bugs in Ramen its the end of the world!

**Another chapter, read on!**

"NYOKO! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked coming down stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy-Sasu. It's the week end. We all sleep in normally." Nyoko said as she came down.

"Who. Left. The. Door. Open?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I did." Nyoko said yawning.

"Why would you do that, Nyoko?" Naruto asked shooing a bug away from his face. "You let all the bugs in."

"Well it was really cold and I didn't want them to freeze." she said.

"They're. Fine. Outside." Sasuke said. His daughter was smart but obviously inherited some of Naruto's lack of brain cells.

"But they might catch a cold!" she said giving her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Nyoko aren't you afraid of them?" Naruto asked.

"Uncle Shino says that bugs are our friends." she said with her arms crossed nodding her head proudly.

The whole house had bugs all over the walls, in the cracks, under the chairs, and well anywhere a bug could get. Sasuke was just barely able to keep his rage in. Is that a vain popping out? Nyoko was now playing with the bugs letting them crawl over her arm, while Naruto went looking through the cupboards for something to eat; preferably ramen.

"THEY GOT IN THE RAMEN!" (you know who shouted that.) "Nyoko we need to let the bugs out of the house okay?"

"But they don't want to leave."

"Well the bugs better leave before I take out the bug spray." Naruto said.

"AH!" Nyoko screamed and started shooing the bugs out the doors and windows.

**This happened to me when I went camping. Some girl left the door open for some odd reason, and the cabin woke up to the place covered in bugs. I must've eaten 10 times the yearly spiders intake. (its three per year by the way)**


	7. READ THE STUPID CALENDAR!

**Yeah double update! Well I did have the day off today...**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Nyoko shouted as she pounced on her parent's bed. "I got to go to school!"

"Nyoko, school doesn't start till another 5 hours." Naruto said as he looked at the clock.

"But I don't want to be late!" she whined.

"Just go back to sleep." Sasuke said as he turned over. _It's not even a Monday, why is she doing this?_

"But I can't sleep!" she whined, who would have thought she was twelve years old?

"Then just cuddle here with us." Naruto suggested making room for her in between him and Sasuke.

"Fine." she said as she got under the covers.

They laid like that for another 4 hours. Sasuke had fallen back to sleep and was snoring and so had Naruto. It gave Nyoko an idea.

She went down stairs and grabbed a permanent marker and came back upstairs with an evil grin on her face. She then headed downstairs and got ready for school and left a note to tell them she left early.

Naruto got up and did the usual; kiss Sasuke on the lips to wake the bastard. But there was something different. When did Sasuke get a mustache drawn on his face and that stupid circle around his eye? He immediately started laughing his head off and fell of the bed still laughing.

"What is it dobe?" asked a very angry Sasuke.

"Your face." Naruto said between giggles.

"Well it's better off than yours, dobe."

"What?" Naruto asked as he headed to a mirror.

There in front of him was his face covered in random markings much like Sasuke's but on his forehead was written 'DOBE' instead of 'TEME'.

"I'm going to kill that girl!" Naruto shouted once he figured out that the stuff wouldn't come off.

"Well at least you don't have a mission." Sasuke said.

"You forget teme you get to wear a mask!" Naruto shouted.

"You're right. You have to make attend that graduation today."

"What graduation?" Naruto asked forgetting about the stuff on his face.

"The one after the final exam today." Sasuke said.

"Isn't Nyoko in that class?"

"Oh shit!"

And sitting on the swing grumbling was Nyoko Uchiha. _That'll teach them not to read the calendar._

As soon as the ceremony was over all the parents were congratulating their child while Nyoko sat on the swing with her face down not looking at her father's. Naruto watched his daughter while trying to talking to the teachers.

Nyoko never lifted her face until someone walked over to her.

"Hey." Naruto said as he sat on the ground.

"Hi." she said.

"Teme and I are really sorry. Do you forgive us?"

"No."

"That's fine. You defiantly took after teme personality wise. Uchiha's are famous for holding grudges."

"Take me out for ramen and we'll call it even." Nyoko said not lifting her head from where it was.

"Deal." Naruto said.

When they got home Sasuke was waiting for them, well if you can call asleep in a chair waiting. He still had the markings on his face and so did Naruto.

"Oi! Teme we're home!" Naruto shouted.

"WAKE UP!" Nyoko shouted next to his ear.

He sat up and practically jumped out of the chair.

"What?" he asked after gaining his composure.

"I graduated!" she shouted showing off the leaf head band on her forehead. It was right between her blonde bangs with black streaks.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah well now we need to get to sleep. Hopefully your sensei won't be late tomorrow."

"'kay!"

**end of chapter! still got to get an idea for a sensei, and team mates though. Any suggestions? And I'm not going to update until I like the team.**


	8. Team 13

**Okay. finally decided on a team. NO ONE KNOWS THEM!!!!!! MWHAAAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Any way ... READ ON PEOPLE! And a thanks to Crazybird for the suggestions on the team.**

"Where the heck is our sensei?"

"Who knows?"

"It better not be Uncle Kakashi…"

Three 12 year olds were left in the class room. They were the new team 13. (I love that number .) There was Nyoko. She looked a little different from graduation yesterday. She wore a lime green T-shirt with ripped sleeves with bandages wrapped down to her elbows. Her jeans were at her knees that said 'Demon' on the butt in red. Her belt held her weapons but she had a few hidden thanks to the scroll her aunt Tenten gave her for her last birthday, 'How to Fit Over 100 Weapons in Any Outfit'. Her new forehead protector was on her head with her shoulder length blond hair falling over her black eyes.

Her team mates weren't the most open minded people so it was a grin and bare it relation ship. The team consisted of her, Sachi Maeno, and Dayu Genji. After all, the whole village didn't consist of only her father's friends.

Sachi Maeno came from a high class family. When Sasuke married Naruto it brought the Uchiha name down in gossip status and when Naruto had Nyoko it brought it down even more. Sachi was a good student and very sociable the only thing that could use a little tweaking was her anger management issues. The girl had temper; she almost ripped some boy's head off just for teasing her little brother.

She wore her purple-red hair in a nice pony tail that looked a bit messy but still looked nice. She had orange-brown eyes and her skin was flawless. She wore a light purple shirt that cut off right at her breasts but there was another tighter darker shirt underneath it. Her tanned skirt was loose and she had shorts underneath that too. If Nyoko didn't like her she definitely respected her for not showing off her body like some girls who only came to see Fudo and Akira. (They were very handsome now and very popular.)

Dayu Genji on the other hand had a family that was normal. He didn't have any family history as a ninja but Nyoko respected him for giving this a try, even though he had said quite a few mean things to her. She got him back with a few pranks.

The boy had white hair with one green streak in it. He wore his protector on his forehead just like Nyoko and Sachi. His eyes were green, which gave him an odd look. He wore a tang top that was very loose and was as the colour of the night sky. His pants were a light gray and on the side said 'Sky' in orange.

Sachi tapped her foot while Dayu paced. Nyoko had not exchanged a word with them at all and wasn't about too. The two had talked to each other a little and continued to wait for their sensei.

Then speak of the devil. Unkei-sensei walked in instantly receiving a punch from Sachi, but it was blocked.

"Glad to see you all want to start training!" he said with a smile.

The man had a girly look to him. It was in his blue eyes that made him look like a girl. He had a normal outfit for a teacher but had a visible necklace around his neck with a charm shaped into a family crest. His long blue hair was tied into a ponytail and he had a few scratches on his face.

"But first off we're going to get to know each other a little."

He had brought them to the top of the highest building in Konoha that wasn't the Hokage tower.

"So start with your name, age, and what do you guys wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja?" Unkei said.

"Sachi Maeno, age 12, and I want to push myself to the best of my abilities."

"Dayu Genji, 12, and I want to be able to be a S-class ninja."

"Nyoko Uchiha, 12, and I don't have any plans for the future."

"And why is that Nyoko?" Unkei asked.

"Because, we're ninja and we are only tools to be used. We aren't suppose to have feelings or emotion so what's the point of having goals or dreams? And if you aren't the best ninja you get to be more human, and less of a tool. That's what I want to be, reliable but still human."

"But you still want to be a ninja even though you know that you never win against that battle?"

"People do win in that battle. Look at Hokage-sama, he has feelings but is a tool himself."

"Okay that's all for today, practice starts tomorrow at 6 o'clock AM. Meet at this spot and you might want to remember that we're training so be ready to take a beating. Dismissed."

Dayu and Sachi left together. They were obviously closer than she would ever be with them. Well it was just part of life.

"I can't believe we're stuck with that girl!" Sachi shouted.

"She'll probably just slow us down on missions. She barely passed the exam yesterday."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"With the way she was moping around yesterday she must've just barely passed."

"Good point. Not even Uchiha-san came to her graduation."

"If I really have to prove myself to the likes of you then I will!" Nyoko shouted as she jumped in front of them. She wanted to ask them out for ramen since Sasuke was on a mission and Naruto needed to stay late at the tower because he skipped a few days of work.

"And how do you think you can prove yourself to us?" Dayu asked.

"I'll take both of you!" she shouted as she pointed a figure at them.

So that's how the new team ended up against each other at the training ground on the outskirts of the village.

"Bring it on you snug little brats!" Nyoko shouted at them.

The two ninjas charged at her while Nyoko made some hand seals with some blood. In a poof there was a giant frog between the two sides. It wasn't the big frog that her father could summon he was only as tall as a trees in the forest but he was strong as ever, and remembered some boy in an orange jump suite summoning him as a tadpole. ( frogs never forget! Voice. Well in My world they never forget!)

The two ninja immediately tried to climb the frog, but since they hadn't learned about much about chakura control their attempts were futile. That continued until Nyoko decided to take them out. She mad a clone appear on top of the frog while she took the other two out. Well all she did was knock them out, she might hold a grudge but she wasn't evil.

"That was too easy." Nyoko said as she sat down to a bowl of Miso ramen while a pile of her team mates was on a chair.

They finally woke up and were shocked to be at a ramen bar.

"Morning sleepy heads, I'm already on my fifth bowl." she said as she slurped up some ramen. "Order what you want my treat."

Well her team was shocked to say the least, and if you think they ended their hate towards the girl just like magic then you are so wrong. The two left as soon as they were awake and ran straight for home.

"More please!" Nyoko shouted to the old man. _My team really is filled with idiots._

**WOOOO! Okay now that the chapter filled with horrible introductions is over lets meet Akira and Fudo again, but at age 12. In the next chapter.**


	9. Friends again

**Cleaning day! And now we are introduced to Fudo and Akira again!**

* * *

"Nyoko, remember to clean the house okay?" Naruto said as he got ready. 

Nyoko was standing at her parent's bed room yawning in her pajamas, she was 12 still but it was her day off and the house was a mess. Sasuke had gone on a one month mission and without his cleaning skills the house had looked like it had 20 parties a day. Not that bad right, well he was coming home today.

"Sure, Daddy-Naru." Nyoko said sleepily.

"After you're done you can go out, maybe visit your team mates?" he suggested. Nyoko had gotten a little closer to her team over the past week but they still weren't seeing her.

"No thanks. Sachi said if she caught me by her house she'd skin me alive. And Dayu gave me the heads up that he was working on new techniques to beat my summoning."

"Okay, well I'm sure you'll find something to do." Naruto said. He really hated the fact that Nyoko's team still hadn't accepted her but beating them up on the first day might have had something to do with it.

Naruto was just about out the door when Nyoko called him.

"You forgot the papers you signed yesterday." she said as she handed them to her father.

"Thanks Nyoko." Naruto said.

"He comes home tonight, so I'll just stay at Fudo's." Nyoko said. (God, could she be any blunter?)

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"I put the pieces together, I'm not stupid, Daddy-Naru. Oh! And your secret porn stash was fond 5 years ago." she said waving an orange book in front of her father's face.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Naruto shouted as he snatched it away from his laughing daughter and headed to the tower.

"Time to get to work!" Nyoko said as she turned to the house.

* * *

If you came to the Uchiha mansion any time from 8-12 you would have seen over a hundred clones of Nyoko going around cleaning this or fixing that, or even reading a few scrolls. 

She had finished cleaning the mansion and it was a major drain on her chakura. _So much for training. _Nyoko sat on a stool eating some rice balls and fried green beans with soy sauce on the side.

"We need to talk." said a familiar voice at the door way.

"Hey Fudo-kun, Akira-kun. Long time no see guys!" Nyoko greeted them. _How the hell did they get in?_

"Don't give us this shit!" Akira shouted as he punched her on the head very hard.

The two boys were the new heart throbs of all women and girls in Konoha. Fudo had brown hair, his eyes were a beautiful blue and he had a nice body, though he never showed it off. He wore a white sleeveless T-shirt with a fire design on the rim of it, and black shorts. Akira had dark brown hair, like his father Kiba's. His eyes were white and he had better control over the Byakugan than Neji did at his age. He wore a gray vest with a blue T-shirt underneath and brown-green camouflage pants.

"Ouch." Nyoko whined. "That hurt Akira!"

"Quite acting as if we're such good friends; because quite frankly we don't know if you want to be friends with us or not." Fudo said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You've been avoiding us ever since we were 8!" Fudo answered.

"Oh! That's what's got you guys in a knot?" Nyoko said rubbing the back of her head. She was still in her pajamas but it didn't matter much right now. "You guys were starting to get googly-eyed by all the girls. So I just backed off. It would have ruined your rep."

"Do you really think we're that shallow?!" the both shouted.

"No but, you never know. I didn't want you guys to get hurt. But it's nice to see you guys care. Everyone else didn't get it either and eventually pushed me away, thinking that I really was a demon." It was true after Nyoko not talking to her friends at school, the idiots just abandoned her.

"You're not a demon and you know it! Get dressed so we can go train!" Akira shouted at her.

"Hehe, little problem there." Nyoko said shyly. "I kinda drained all my chakura cleaning the house."

"How the hell did you mange that?" Fudo asked. (they swear so much, hehe stupid 12 year olds.)

"I made over a hundred clones and kept them active for over 3 hours."

The two boys grabbed their friend and dragged her to her room. They threw her in and slammed the door shut shouting "GET DRESSED, DUMB ASS!"

So the three Genin happily ran to a training ground to start training. Nyoko sat on the side and watched her friends spar. They were equal in almost everything, but today they just decided to work on taijustsu. She followed the moves but soon grew bored and laid on the grass.

* * *

"Wake up." Fudo said as he tapped her with a stick. 

Nyoko opened her eyes to see her friend shitless and sweaty. She sat up immediately and looked around. She must have fallen asleep for a while seeing as the sun was close to setting.

"GAH! My eyes!" she shouted rubbing them. "They burn!"

"We'll have you know that many people would love to see us like this." Akira said sitting down next to her.

"Hehe, gay or straight?" Nyoko asked as Fudo laid down on her other side.

"Both." Fudo said.

"Cocky bastards."

"Whatever." Akira said as he laid down too.

"Can we stay her tonight? I'm not allowed home." Nyoko said.

"Sasuke coming home tonight?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." Nyoko giggled. "I promised Hokage-sama I'd stay at someone's but I kinda like being here."

"Sure." Fudo said. "But how about we go to my place for dinner and grab some blankets?"

"Good, I'm starving." Akira said.

"YEAH! I haven't seen Uncle Iruka, and Kakashi in ages!"

"Then get up, dumb ass." Fudo said. Akira and him were already walking towards the village, shirts in hand.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Nyoko shouted as she ran after them.

**AW! So cute! I love these three. Ashame they weren't on the same team ne? hehe I'm an evil person. Flame if you want.**


	10. Filler: Pay back

**This is for SoSickOfNyQuil. I never really thought of putting this in after the last chapter but it was a nice suggestion. Nyoko's revenge on her two friends .  
And for those who don't like homosexual relation ships and for some reason are reading this fic you might want to get your brains checked after hitting the back button. (its in the top left corner.) On with the filler!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Nyoko woke up with her two friends next to her. They had eaten dinner at Kakashi and Iruka's quickly, grabbed a blanket each and ran back to their spot on the training ground to watch the stars. It had been a fun night of joking around with a few punches and kicks as well. _I still haven't gotten them back for whacking me on the head yesterday. _

So Nyoko pulled out a permanent marker magically from thin air and started doodling on her friends faces. The best revenge ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fudo had a mustache and start of a beard, with extra eyelashes and 'BASTARD' written across his face. Akira had a black eye drawn on his left eye, a happy face on his nose, big fat lips and 'BASTARD' written on each cheek, well half of the word on each cheek.

"Done." Nyoko said admiring her handy work. Those two wouldn't know what hit them. And for added effect she gathered them up into a suggestive position. Fudo had his head on Akira's bare chest. Akira had his legs wrapped around Fudo, so he was between them, and they were both in nothing but their boxers.

She jumped to a tree and hid her chakura even though she was sure the two wouldn't be able to sense her presence. _Time to watch the show! _

The two hadn't moved for the whole ten minutes Nyoko was waiting in the tree. It was getting boring and they all had training today too, so why the hell weren't they up yet? Nyoko decided to copy the call of a crow but ten times louder than normal. That did it.

The two boys woke up immediately and realized the position they were in. They each looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces. Oh god it was so hard not to laugh. There was confusion and shock with a touch of being weirded out. It was priceless.

"What the hell?" Fudo asked.

"Don't look at me." Akira said.

"Judging by the doodles on our faces it was only one person." Fudo said at a whisper.

Akira nodded his head in understanding as Fudo explained the plan to him.

_What the hell are they doing? _

The two had their arms around the others neck and had a fake look of lust on their faces.

"I love you." Fudo said with a shy smile.

"Me too." Akira said with the same look on his face.

_This is the best prank ever. Those two are too stupid if they think they can prank me with this cheap acting. _

The two boys were waiting for their hiding friend to come out in disgust but when nothing happened they took it to the next level. Their face came slowly together as they closed their eyes. Their lips touched in a gently kiss, as each waited for their friend to come out. Nothing. _Let's see how far they'll go. _(It ain't a lemon people but it gets close.)

Fudo some how managed to get Akira under him on one of the blankets. They had depened the kiss and there was determination in their eyes.

Akira tightened his arms on Fudo's neck to bring him down for another intense kiss. Fudo immediately took over as Akira's arms draped down to his boxers.

"OKAY! BACK IT UP HERE!" Nyoko shouted as she jumped from her spot on the tree. "I know you guys well but I don't want to know you that well!"

The two boys got up from their positions with a little blush on their faces. They stared up at their friend with evil smiles on their faces; though it looked pretty funny considering they still had the doodles on their faces. The three immediately broke out into a laughing fit. Nyoko fell to the ground holding her stomach for dear life, while Fudo fell backwards and Akira lifted his head in the air laughing to the heavens.

"So how far would you two have gone any way?" Nyoko asked after the laughing fit and catching her breath.

The two males looked at each other and turned to their friend. She obviously was waiting for an answer.

"Um … probably all the way just to get you back for the doodles." Akira answered.

"Nah, I would have stopped after the blow job." Fudo said.

"EW! Did not need that info!" Nyoko shouted waving her hands in front of her face.

"Aw. We know you're a pervert at heart." Akira teased.

"Yeah your just waiting for when we do this to you." Fudo said as he and Akira leaned in and kissed her on the cheeks.

"EW! Boy coodies!" Nyoko shouted jokingly as she rubbed the spot her friends had kissed her.

"So where are our clothes?" Fudo asked. "We got training in less than ten minutes."

"It already started moron." Akira corrected him.

"Aw shit!" Fudo said as he fell back on the grass.

"Here." Nyoko said as she handed her friends their clothes. "Any way, we have training together so I'll just kick all your asses when we spar!"

"And you call us cocky bastards?" Akira asked taking his clothes.

"Yes, yes I do!" Nyoko said smiling.

"Dumb ass." Fudo and Akira said together.

"Bastards."

**

* * *

Hehe yeah. It was a crazy idea. Any way it a filler so no meaning to plot at all, and I kinda just did it before I went to bed. Well oyasumi!**


	11. D class missions SUCK!

**WHOOO! Chapter 10! Who would have thought the person who almost failed english would make it this far? And on with the fic!**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. 

"What?"

Naruto had let Sasuke come to work with him. Nyoko and her team were running around the village trying to finish D-rank missions. It was amusing to see the look on their daughter's face after just one D-rank mission, total disgust.

"Nyoko is such a good ninja, she'll pass the Chunin exam with no problem and the council sees that. They want her to become an ANBU right after. Who would have thought that they wouldn't come up with some crazy theory that Kyuubi was trying to escape?"

It was a little problem since it brought back painful memories of Itachi, he had become an ANBU by age 13, and by the eagerness of the council they were going to make her one before her 13th birthday.

"We'll let her decide that after the Chunin exams." Sasuke said.

"And another thing …" Naruto said with a blush.

"Spit it out dobe." Sasuke ordered.

"Nyoko fund or prn sash." Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"Nyoko fond our porn stash, 5 years ago." Naruto said blush across his face.

A smirk graced the face of Sasuke, his daughter was becoming a wonderful ninja. Even if it meant that she found their porn stash.

* * *

Nyoko's team came in with a mud all over their faces.

"That is the last time I clean the stupid gutters of that old man's place!" Dayu shouted.

"Unkei-sensei, can we please go on a C-class mission?" Sachi asked. She was completely fed up with the stupid D-class missions as well.

"Maybe." Unkei said.

Nyoko ran up to the desk and punched the laughing Hokage and Sasuke.

"Quite laughing you morons! You went through this too!" Nyoko shouted at them.

"Nyoko! Quite disrespecting the Hokage!" some old guy shouted at her.

"Well tell the Hokage to work on teaching me proper manners!" she shouted back. It wasn't her day today. To many D-class missions, and having your team disrespect you even though you could kill them without breaking a sweat was enough to boil the twelve year old over the edge.

"Nyoko how about we ask for a C-class mission?" Unkei suggested. He knew that getting the team to respect her would help her temper but they didn't want to budge from their views. Plus the radio had nothing good on.

"Make it a B-class and I'll calm down! Until then I'm going to blow off some steam!" she shouted as she walked out the door.

Naruto had a scared look on his face but it was reassured when Sasuke ran after her.

* * *

Sasuke fond her at a training ground recklessly attacking a tree.

"Want to spar?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Nyoko shouted with a smile on her face. It wasn't often that her parents would spare with her. She had told them that she wanted to train herself without any guidance to prove she could live up to them, but it was nice when they spared with her.

The two had been fighting for over 5 hours and it was now sunset. Nyoko hadn't used any chakura and neither had her dad. It was just improving taijutsu but it never hurt to shoot a bit of fire around.

Sasuke jumped back after seeing the flame, which just missed him. He was panting and by the looks of things his daughter was getting tired as well. She might train almost every day on stamina and power but even she had limits.

Nyoko charged at her father giving him a strong punch before passing out. Sasuke caught her in his arms smiling at the fact that she was able to keep up with him.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Naruto greeted as he heard the door open. 

"Hey." Sasuke said as he came in carrying Nyoko bridle style.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, scared that someone attacked his daughter.

"She over excreted herself." Sasuke explained as he lay her down on the couch.

"Hehe, reminds me of the times we use to spar." Naruto said as he brushed Nyoko's bangs away from her face.

"She's so much stronger than we were." Sasuke admitted.

"To bad the council is having second thoughts." Naruto explained. "They said that when I was twelve I discovered the Kyuubi's power and that if the Kyuubi did anything to her she won't know until she's atleast 13. So their post-poning the Chunin exam until she's 13."

"She'll only have to wait a few more months." Sasuke said as he hugged his husband from behind.

"Yeah, and then she'll have her future to choose." Naruto said relaxing into Sasuke's embrace.

Nyoko opened her eyes to see her fathers having a heavy make out session.

"EW!" Nyoko shouted. "MY EYES!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked like deer in head lights as they saw their daughter rubbing her eyes rigorously trying to remove the images she had just witnessed.

"Didn't you read our porn stash 5 years ago?" Naruto asked.

"I said I fond it not read it!" she shouted still rubbing her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke got evil looks in their eyes as they looked at each other. They pounced on their daughter and started tickling her.

"AH! Hehe stop you guys!" she shouted trying to shove them off but with little results.

**

* * *

Yup that it. no relation to my life what so ever. Shame I really like connecting it to my life. Oh well. Looks like the rest of the fic is going to be away from my life too. **


	12. Out of the village into a stupid mission

**Whoo another chapter that wasn't planned until last minute! Man I really need a plot. Well here it comes people!

* * *

**

It was a semi-nice day. The council had just annouced that they would hold the Chunin exams. And everyone knew who's fault that was. (Rolls eyes.) _Stupid council! Why not shout it out to the heavens?! _Nyoko was fumming as she trained with her team. Sachi had given her dirty looks ever since the council made the announcement. The best part was that Unkie let them go two on one. And she was taking full advantage of her new punching bag. (Pure evil child.)

* * *

"Okay, everyone that's enough." Unkei said as Nyoko was just about to have her clones mob her team mates. "We have a mission tomorrow. We have to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure. So meet here at sunrise. It should take a week to complete." 

"FINALLY!" Nyoko shouted as she dispelled her clones. "NO PARENTAL SUPERVISION!"

"Unkei-sensei is coming to, demon." Sachi said rubbing a bruise.

"I think she's excited about her parents not coming a long." Dayu said stepping in front of Nyoko so she wouldn't attack Sachi. After seeing Fudo and Akira walk around the village with her, he was begining to view her as a person. Actually they had beaten the crap out of the guy.

"Thanks Dayu-kun. Ya always get what I mean!" Nyoko said happily, with a huge smile on her face. "So any one up for some sushi?"

"No thanks." Sachi said.

"I need to get packing. Sorry Nyoko-chan." Dayu said sincerly.

"What are you apoligizing for? I think you need to grow a bit of a back bone Dayu-kun!" Nyoko joked as she hit him in the back. "Ja ne!"

* * *

"So why are you dragging us to your place?" Akira asked. Nyoko had randomly snook into the Hyuuga mansion with Fudo to drag him around the village and then decide to go to her place. 

"Well I decided that I can make you guys a meal." Nyoko said happily looking at her captives as she dragged them around. Literally they were tied up and she was dragging them in the dirt.

"Well you don't need to take us captive and drag us in the dirt!" Fudo shouted.

"Consider it pay back for when you guys went on a mission without telling me." she said withe a smile.

"It's not our fault!" Akira yelled at her. "We had to leave immediatly!"

"What ever. Couldn't even send a clone to give me a message." she mummbled. Nyoko hated to admit it but when she couldn't sense their chakura she was really worried and even ran into the Hokage's office to tell him about the missing nins. It was all cleared up in a few minutes.

* * *

"Eat!" Nyoko ordered as she placed a plate of sushi in front of her friends. They looked at it suspiciously, the last time Fudo ate something she made it was good but gave him the biggest stomach ache ever. He told Akira the story and they always avoided eating her cooking. 

"Um ... got any junk food?" Akira asked.

"Look, I know the last thing I made Fudo gave him a stomach ache but it's been what, five years?" Nyoko said. To further prove her point she took a bite of her own sushi and a few from her friends plates. "Eat already. I got to get packing soon any way so if you really don't want the stuff I'll eat it later."

"Fine." Fudo said picking up the stuff. "If we die tomorrow I blame your cooking."

"Same." Akira said following Fudo's lead.

"And I'll make sure they put 'Died virgins' on your graves." Nyoko joked. "OW!"

"Serves you right." Akira siad.

"I so did not deserve that!"

"Yes you did."

"Then you deserve this!" Nyoko shouted as she jumped out of her seat and onto the table to strangle her friend. Fudo saw this coming and removed his plate from the table as well as his drink while the other things on the table got knocked off.

"AH! Fudo help!" Akira shouted as Nyoko attacked his head. "She's gone insane. Oh! Wait that's old news."

"Stop it Nyoko." Fudo said as he ate the rest of the sushi on his plate.

"Make me bastard!" Nyoko shouted as she let go of her friend. She stood on top of the table with a smug look on her face. Fudo looked up at his friend. And punched her in the chin.

"Nice!" Akira said as Nyoko went flying across the room.

"Nyoko get up." Fudo said since the girl hadn't moved since the punch.

"Hey what's wrong?" Akira asked crouching down next to his friend. "It's not like this isn't normal. We beat each other up all the time. So quite acting so whimpy."

Nyoko looked up smiling at her friends before she fainted.

* * *

"What the hell?" Nyoko asked as she got up. She was on her bed with Fudo asleep in a chair and Akira on her bed. Her head was throbbing and for some reason it felt like she had a major drain of chakura. "Better get packing. AW SHIT I'M LATE!"

* * *

"I SORRY!" Nyoko shouted as she ran over the hill to the training ground. She was flushed in the face and had a bento in hand. She had barely remembered everything but managed to get it together with out waking Fudo and Akira up. 

"It's okay, Unkei-sensei isn't even here yet." Sachi said while sitting on the ground yawning. _Wow she's in a good mood._

_

* * *

_

So when Unkei did show up the team started walking towards the gates only to be inuterrupted by an angry Fudo and Akira.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they shouted as the hit Nyoko on the head.

"I was late! And you guys have no reason to hit me! You left cause there wasn't enough time to explain things!"

"Well you left what, sunrise and its now 9!" Akira shouted at her.

"We were suppose to meet at sunrise but Unkei-sensei forgot to set his alarm!"

"Fine. We're sure you didn't eat breakfast so here." Fudo said as he shoved a bento in her face. "Akira made it."

"Thanks guys." Nyoko said with a smile.

"Just be careful, we saw you suddenly drain your cahkura yesterday." Akira whispered as they passed her. She nodded her head in agreement as she ran to catch up with her team.

* * *

"How much longer?" Dayu asked. 

"Quite complaining we've only another few hours ahead of us." Nyoko said. Sure they had been up since sunrise and it was almost the next day but they had been asked if they didn't want to camp and they all agreed to keep going.

"We only have half a hour left, Nyoko." Sachi corrected her as she lagged behind.

"What ever." Nyoko said as she looked up at the sky. It was a nice night; the stars were out and shining stronger than ever.

"You're both wrong, we're here." Unkei corrected them. "Nyoko can you track my chakura, I'll go ahead and look for an inn."

"Sure, Unkei-sensei!" Nyoko said with a smile.

* * *

Well the inn that Unkei fond was nice and cute. It had good comfy futons and a nice table, plus breakfast and dinner were included! (well for ninja anyway) Everyone crashed as soon as possible after delivering the scroll. It wasn't a very high priority and no one ambushed them so it was just a tiring D-mission. Again. The only good thing that came out of this was that the team got to spend the next 3 days in the village to rest up. Well Nyoko had other plans. She was going to visit her friend Aiko. (see chapter 4) Yeah the two had exchanged mail ever since they met and they knew each other's address as well so it wouldn't be to hard. 

Nyoko went down across the bridge and ended up in front of a rather large house. _WOW! I never knew Aiko had a family this high up._

Ding dong

"Hello." a girl said answering the door. She had short red hair and was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with brown baggy shorts.

"Aiko!" Nyoko shouted as she hugged the girl.

"N-nyoko?" Aiko asked shocked. "How? When?"

"I have a mission but it finished a while ago so we have a few days off!" Nyoko said happily.

"That's great! Let's get your stuff and you can stay here for a while!" Aiko said hugging her friend happily while jumping up and down.

"Alright but first off how's the studying coming?" Nyoko asked as Aiko let her in. Aiko was studying demons and behaviour patterns and basicly everything from how they act to how to kill them.

"Pretty good thanks. How's the training coming?"

"Horribley! All we've gotten are D-missions."

"Aw. Don't worry as soon as the Chunin exams are over you'll have a group of brats to worry about."

"No way! I'm going to become ANBU, or just run around the village." Nyoko said happily. She wasn't all gun-ho on the whole become strong, because people easily got corupted by power.

"Aiko! Have you done your studying for the day?" someone yelled at her.

"Not yet baa-chan!" Aiko shouted back. Then an old lady came out. She wore a simple red kimono that looked really worn out while her gray hair was put into a bun with black chopsticks.

"If you don't get your research done who will respect you as a researcher?" she asked. "Hello Nyoko, nice to see you again."

"Um I'm sorry but I don't remember you." Nyoko said.

"That's fine deary, I only came to check that you weren't discovering any problems when you were first born. You've turned into a lovely girl."

"So you knew my dads?" she asked shocked.

"Only a little but when Tsunade-chan asked me to come and check that the demon hadn't messed with you I happily came."

"OH! So you're Aiko-chan's trainer!" Nyoko said as she pointed a finger to her friend. "You must be a wonderful teacher to teach this ditz."

"Hey! I'll have you know I know quite a lot about demons and some of it is my own research." Aiko said.

"Good now get your work done while I go get my stuff." Nyoko said as she slapped her friend on the back.

"You might want to pay a visit to Gaara-sama and Lee-kun. They would be happy to see you." the old lady said. (her name is Cho.)

"Thanks for the heads up baa-chan!" Nyoko shouted as she ran out the door.

"Why did you have to vist Nyoko when she was a baby?" Aiko asked after sitting down to some scrolls on the floor.

"People are affraid that some how the Kyuubi can transfer over to her and release itself. How stupid, do they dout the Fourth's work?"

"I guess that is pretty stupid." Aiko said as she got back to her scrolls.

* * *

"HEY! Uncle Lee, Uncle Gaara!" Nyoko shouted as she ran down the hall after her uncles. 

"Nyoko-chan!" Lee shouted.

"Uncle LEE!" Nyoko shouted back jumping in the air full force with a little help from her chakura.

"Nyoko!"

"Lee!" Nyoko shouted as she wrapped her arms around her uncle brining him to the ground. "I win!"

Gaara was used to these 'meetings'. They happened ever since Nyoko had learned that she just needed to push enough chakura out of her feet to knock Lee down and the idiot fell for it every time.

"Hey Uncle Gaara!" Nyoko said after helping her other uncle up from the floor. "How ya been?"

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"Oh! We had to deliver this scroll to someone. I forget who, Sachi and Dayu delivered it I crashed at the inn."

"Let's have some tea." Lee suggested.

"I can only stay for a little guys, I'm staying at Aiko's."

"Thee demon studier's apprentace?" Lee asked.

"Yeah her!" Nyoko said. "How do you know her?"

"Her teacher came and gave us a summary of the information she has recently collected." Lee said, some how he was allowed into these weird de-briefing things with Gaara.

"Wow. I wonder what demon she studied. Well see you guys later. Daddy-Naru says hi!"

* * *

"Finally!" Nyoko said as she crashed on her Futon. It had taken a lot longer than planned for her sensei to allow her to stay at a friends but she had managed to widdle her way around it. 

"Hey Nyoko," Aiko said as she was reading another scroll on demons. "have you been experiencing any sudden depleation in chakura?"

"Where'd this come up from?" Nyoko asked lifting her head out of her pillow.

"No where just wondering." Aiko said with a smile.

"Well no not really." Nyoko lied.

"Okay."

"Night, Aiko."

"Night, Nyko."

* * *

**Okay people that last part is fairly important so I hope you remeber it!**


	13. HE DID WHAT TO NYOKO?

**Okay now the tragity begins! WHOOT! Kinda short compared to the last chapter ne? or is it just me?**

* * *

"Baa-chan where are we going?" Nyoko asked her. She was now 13 and still showed no signs of holding any extra power to the Kyuubi so the council was now preparing the Chunin exam. 

"We're taking you bra shopping." she said.

Nyoko was hitting puberty but Sasuke and Naruto had no idea what to do about her developing chest. So they dumped her on Tsunade and Jiraiya. The pervert had disappeared after Tsunade had beaten the shit out of him for following them.

"Why do I need one?" she asked.

"Because."

"Okay." Nyoko sighed, winning against Baa-chan was almost impossible.

The two walked into a shop and Tsunade pulled sport bras from the shelves in different sizes and some other bras with lace.

* * *

"Baa-chan, it feels uncomfortable." Nyoko whined as she walked down the street wearing one of the lacey bras under her shirt. She had tried some of the sport bras on and didn't really mind them but these ones felt really uncomfortable; most likely the stupid wire in them. 

"You'll get used to it." she said as they walked down the street with a few bags. "Do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so." she said.

"Underwear?"

"Bought some last week with Aunty Ino." (And it wasn't skimpy people!)

"Clothes?"

"Daddy-Sasu doesn't mind taking me as long as someone comes along to take me into the really girly stores."

"Okay. Let's drop these off so I can yell at your parents for taking such poor care of you."

"Wait, Baa-chan." Nyoko said with her head down. "Can I tell you something when we get to my place?"

"Sure." Tsunade said noting how scared the girl looked.

* * *

When they got to the Uchiha mansion there was a note at the door. 

_Dear Nyoko,_

_Teme just got another mission recently so he's not going to be home until tonight. So it's just the two of us! I promise to take you out for ramen when I get home but, it'll be late okay?_

_Love Daddy-Naru_

_P.S. Tell Baa-chan I'll pay her back._

The two got into the house and put the purchased items away. Nyoko started to boil some water for tea, and brought a bottle of sake from the basement. While Tsunade sat down in the living room. When the tea was ready Nyoko brought in the drinks.

"So what's bothering ya, brat?" Tsunade asked taking the bottle of sake.

"Um … lately I've been throwing up every morning and I faint every now and then too." Nyoko said looking down. Admitting this meant not being able to partake in the Chunin exam. "And some times my chakura drains for no reason."

"Lay down." Tsunade said as she put the sake down with a serious face on. She put some chakura in her hand to examine her body but stopped at her stomach or where her womb would be.

"What's wrong?" Nyoko asked as she saw the look of horror on Tsunade's face.

"Wait here." Tsunade ordered.

A few minutes later Sakura came over with concern written all over her face. She did the same thing as Tsunade and had a horrified look on her face.

"Aunty Sakura, what's wrong with me?" Nyoko asked weakly before she fainted.

* * *

Nyoko woke up to see her parents talking with Sakura with horrid looks on their faces. 

"What's wrong with me?" Nyoko asked.

Everyone was shocked to say the least as the teen was sitting up. Had she heard what they had said?

"Nyoko, please don't freak out on me when I ask you some things okay?" Sakura asked.

"Okay." Nyoko answered.

"Have you gotten you period yet?"

"No."

"Have you had sex?"

"EW! Hell no!" Nyoko shouted.

"Did any one rape you?"

"Aunty Sakura does it look like some stupid rapist could take me down?"

"Okay." Sakura said with a small smile as she went back to discussed things with Tsunade.

"Nyoko, you didn't lie to Aunty Sakura did you?" Naruto asked.

"What's with everyone? No I didn't lie to Aunty Sakura. But I believe I have some right to know what's wrong with me!" she demanded.

"Naruto can we talk to you and Kyuubi please?" Tsunade asked. Naruto immediately left, leaving Sasuke and Nyoko alone.

"Daddy-Sasu, I'm scared." Nyoko said as she curled up into a shaking ball. If Nyoko was scared enough to admit it to Sasuke it was really bad. "I don't know what's happening to me. And by the sounds of things, no one else does and it's scary."

Sasuke sat down next to his daughter and embraced her protectively.

"It's going to be fine." he whispered to her.

"I want to see Fudo and Akira." she whispered. "What ever is happening to me I want them to know, or else they'd kill me for not telling them."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Fudo and Akira were hugging Nyoko. They each were excused early from their training and ran straight for the hospital at full speed. Sasuke sat on a chair watching the three. _She must really trust them to let them know that she' s weak now._

"Nyoko." Sakura said as she walked in. "We figured out what's happening to you."

"What is it?" Akira asked for her.

"You're pregnant." Sakura said.

The whole room went quiet. Fudo and Akira were trying to figure out who the bastard was who did it to their friend. While Sasuke was wondering how it happened.

"During Naruto's pregnancy Kyuubi transferred some of it's sperm into her when giving her extra chakura. Since its demon sperm it was able to last until Nyoko hit puberty." Tsunade said. "She's bearing Kyuubi's child."

Nyoko fainted at the last mark. Everything was blank.

**

* * *

Like it hate it please tell me. Cause I have major writers block right now. And if more people hate the turn in events well maybe I'll change it.**


	14. Eight Months Later and the Chunin Exam

**Well another chapter. Finally out of my writers block! WHOOT! Happy dance So yeah I just finished it when I came home from school.**

* * *

YOU DID WHAT TO HER?! 

**I'm a demon. And since that seal of yours is weakening I was able to put some sperm into her plus I die whe you do might as well have a an off-spring. Don't worry I transfered enough chakura to her so that she wouldn't die during the pregnecy but I can't promise anything when she goes into labour.**

My daughter is bearing your child!

**Well she is a very capable ninja, and has the Shirigan which could be passed down making an even more powerful demon. **(Com'on people the things a demon, he isn't all soft and about to help Naruto out just because he's been sealed into him for a few more years. Plus if he did help he probally wouldn't be alive so its the next best thing.)

I don't care! We'll kill it!

**Good luck. Only the parents can get close to a demon when its still an infant. And don't bother trying abortion.**

Sakura said that doing that would increase the chances of Nyoko not surviving the pregnancy!

**And there's no way you could kill a demon when it's born. Only Nyoko would be able to but she'll either die giving birth or not be able to.**

* * *

Naruto got up and went into the room Nyoko was in. She was being hugged by her friends and Sasuke looked ready to kill something. Sakura looked like she was on a breaking point and Tsunade was going through her head on how to stop it. 

"Brat, we could try the seal that the fourth used on you." Tsunade suggested.

"That could work." Naruto said thinking it over.

"No."

Everyone turned to see Nyoko with a determined look on her face.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"When it's born, I'll kill it." Nyoko said. "That will save it being trapped in a human body."

"Nyoko right after giving birth you'll be weak; it'll take a while to get back to normal." Sakura explained.

"I'll be fine." she said.

"You're not taking it on by yourself." Akira said.

"We're helping." Fudo explained.

"Fine. I'm too tired to argue right now any way." she said. "The seal is a last resort!"

* * *

The next eight months went on with the Chunin exams but Nyoko, Akira and Fudo refused to take them. So the one person in Akira and Fudo's team joined Nyoko's. Gladly there were no problems during the exam and only a few passed but we don't know them. Nyoko got to see her uncles Lee and Gaara, which was fun and some sand nin beat the shit out of Sachi but didn't pass. It was enjoyable day. 

"Hey! Nyoko!" Aiko shouted as she ran up to her friend. "How have you ... WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! Was it one of them?"

"No, Aiko. Any way these are two of my close friends Fudo and Akira." Nyoko said as she introduced her friends.

"Nice to meet you." Akio said. "NOW WHO THE HELL DID IT?!"

"You're the demon studier you tell me." Nyoko said with her arms crossed.

"You mean ..."

"Yeah. Any way on a happier note let's go out for some popsicles!" Nyoko said happily.

"You are not going to be forcing another one of those things down my throat!" Fudo said. Nyoko was craving these things like crazy. It was fine the first few times she forced them to eat them with her, she was paying after all, but god he was sick of them!

"You already had some during the exam." Akira pointed out.

"I'll eat your's. I love popsicles!" Aiko said.

"Good now let's go!" Nyoko said as she dragged her friends. She had random drops in chakura so Akira and Fudo had volenteered to watch over her, that also ment training with her and being just outside the room she was meditating out of. It was annoying having to follow her around all the time, especially when she fainted while having a bath, they were beaten to a pulp when she regained concence the next day.

So the group of four headed to Nyoko's place to were there was an endless supply of the ice treat. The walk mainly consisted of the two girls catching up a laughing at some random things_. Who knew Nyoko had a girly side?_

As they entered the house Nyoko had a fainting spell and Akira caught her before she hit the ground. The two body gaurds carried her up to her room with Aiko following. They placed her on the bed.

"So how often does she have the fainting spells?" Aiko asked taking out a note book and pen to take notes.

"Normally three times a week." Fudo said.

"But she's been getting them more frequently lately." Akira added.

"She's going into labour soon." Aiko said as she came to the conclusion in her head. She remembered having to read some of the stuff a little while ago.

"But it's only been eight months." Akira said shocked.

"Demons develope faster than humans. With in an hour the demon would have the same amount of chakura as Naruto-sama."

"Has anyone given her extra chakura? Demons link up with the mother's chakura and drain a majority of it."

"Naruto-sama said that the Kyuubi gave her enough chakura to last through the pregnency and give birth, so all that's needed is if she'll be strong enough to kill the thing. We've all been training for a while now, mainly her."

"That makes sense." Aiko said running the possibility through her head. 5 years of training with Cho was paying off. "But will she be ready to kill the thing?"

"Yeah, I will." Nyoko said sitting up. "You guys worry too much sometimes you know that."

"You're fucking pregnante with a demon's child at the age of 13! Why the hell would we not be worried?!" Fudo screamed at her.

"It's life Fudo. No one said it was going to be easy and besides my dad's had it much worse."

"No they didn't! You have so much to loose!" Fudo shouted at her.

"Fudo look, I never asked for this. I don't want you to worry your head over me being pregnant; cause when this is all over you are going to beat me to a pulp because you worried so much over me." Nyoko said with a stupid smile on her face.

"Fine." Fudo said.

"Good bastard. Now will someone other than Aiko go get us some popsicles, I'm to tired to get up."

"I'll get them dumbass." Akira said getting up.

"I already did." Sasuke said as he walked in with two popsicles in his hand.

"Thanks Daddy-Sasu!" Nyoko said happily. "So how was the mission?"

"Hn."

"Yeah I know, you don't sociallize in front of my friends." Nyoko said taking the popsicle and handing the other to Aiko while Sasuke left the room. "So Aiko how long are you here for?"

"Well I guess I'll stay for a while, I get some notes done on your pregnency and I get to stay here for moral support."

"Great another body gaurd." Nyoko said rolling her eyes. "Well at least I know the bastards won't sneak a peek when I faint in the bath again."

"You ungreatful dumbass!" Fudo and Akira shouted at her.

* * *

"Daddy-Sasu, Daddy-Naru, can we go to the hospital please?" Nyoko asked as she came into the room holding her stomach. 

"What's wrong Nyoko?" Naruto asked as he rolled over half asleep.

"I think I'm going into labour..." she said as she fell to the ground.

"Get up Sasuke! We need to get Nyoko to the hospital!" Naruto shouted as he picked his daughter up from the floor. Sasuke was right on his feet as soon as he heard hospital.

* * *

**I guess you could call that a cliff because right now I'm debating on how stuff should go, like if the demon should die, how Nyoko's going to get the Shirigan (she has very over protective parents people, kinda hard to get into life threatening situations) and who else is going to die. um any suggestions?**


	15. I'm sorry Sorano

**Sorry it so short but, well yeah it short no excuses. read on.**

* * *

"Nyoko you just need to push a little longer." Tsunade said. Sasuke was pacing out side with Naruto because they were getting in Tsunade's way. Stupid worry worts.

"Come on Nyoko, the sooner you're done the sooner we can beat the crap out of it!" Akira said.

"Shut up!" Nyoko shouted as she was grabbing the sheets desperately to relieve some of the pain. She was dizzy, weak and very tired, the last thing she wanted was someone to tell her to try harder.

"Just push dumb ass." Fudo said.

That was the last straw. Those two so would have been dead if it wasn't for her blurry vision. She would have had a clone beat the shit out of them a couple hundred times as well. Nyoko opened her eyes to try and locate her 'friends' and could see, very clearly.

"Oh! MY GOD!" Sakura shouted. "You just activated you Shirigan! Congratulations!" _Oh shit! I hope Daddy-Naru didn't hear that._

"Yeah! Wait ago Nyoko!" Akira shouted before he received a punch from a few hundred clones, same as Fudo.

"Any better Nyoko?" Tsunade asked sarcastically as she let the two be beat to a pulp in the background.

"Much." Nyoko said as she tried to push again while squeezing the bed she was on for all it was worth.

"It's crowning, just one more should do it Nyoko." Sakura said.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay teme?" Naruto asked. He hated the fact that Nyoko was forced with this and he knew just how painful it could be.

"She'll be fine. Besides I heard something about a crowning in there." Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto.

"Yeah, she'll be okay."

* * *

Now back to the birth room. Nyoko was holding a baby that looked mostly human that had foxish ears and two tails. It was utterly adorable, the way it curled up in Nyoko's arms. Naruto and Sasuke walked in when Sakura told them it was okay to come in.

"Can I keep it?" Nyoko asked. (hence another idiotic Nyoko moment.)

"No. It's a demon."

"Half-demon actually." Aiko corrected Naruto.

"Still no. You know what the plan is and you have to kill it regardless how cute it is Nyoko." Naruto said.

"Let it grow up a bit, just to see if its personality is that of a demon's. It is still human after all." Nyoko said.

"Nyoko, Kyuubi knows that you'll take pity on it and spare it. He's planning on it. So please, don't fall for the trap." Naruto said.

Nyoko turned her head to her father and activated her Shirigan to see the demon call Kyuubi. He was in a sealed gate laughing, and for some reason looked very smokey.

_Oi! Stupid Fox! Show yourself to me! _

**What do you want girl?**

_I want to see your eyes. _

**And what do you plan to do now that you can see my eyes? **

Nyoko looked deep into the eyes of the demon and activated her Shirigan. It was full. No one knew that Nyoko had already activated it when she had gotten ambushed by a group of assassins who wanted the head of the Uchiha hire. She was planning on using it against the demon fox at this moment.

"Nyoko?" Naruto asked.

"You were right Daddy-Naru." Nyoko said as she took a kunai from a pouch and channeled chakura into it. "I'm so sorry, Sorano."

* * *

**I would have liked to let the demon live. I have a weakness for anything with ears on a human body. hehe like, hate, sorry it so short but I really wanted to get this done. Don't get me wrong there's still more to come, Nyoko still has to pass the Chunin exam and the series isn't ending until her or Sasuke and Naruto die, which ever comes first, I'm not sure.**


	16. My emo side and Family disgraces

**Okay now Nyoko has an emo side to her. hehe She really does take after Sasuke.**

* * *

"Hey, Aiko what's wrong with her?" Fudo asked. Nyoko had recently locked herself in her room for the past few days. No one could sneak through the windows because they were booby trapped and the blinds were closed. The door was locked and there was a seal on the inside making it impossible to open it up from the outside.

"I don't really know." Aiko said. _Good thing I didn't expect these guys to know. They might be close but god are they idiots. _

"She probably is mooring over Sorano's death." Akira said.

"Why would she do that? It was the only option." Aiko said. "Nyoko knows that being a ninja makes her a tool so why is she freaking out so much?"

"Let's see if she'll let us in if we bring her some ramen." Fudo said as they headed to the Ramen bar.

"Fudo, and Akira. Hokage-sama has a mission for you two." some random guard said as he ran up to them.

"Can you get the ramen?" Akira asked.

"Miso right?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah. Here's the money." Fudo said as he handed her the change and ran off towards the Hokage tower with Akira.

* * *

"Fudo, Akira do you guys know what's wrong with Nyoko?" Naruto asked as soon as they entered. Sasuke was right behind him sitting in a chair. 

"We think it may have something to do with Sorano." Akira said.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's what she named the baby." Fudo said.

"Hm." Naruto sighed. "Why would she go to such lengths just to stop contact with the outside world though?"

"We'll figure it out Hokage-sama, we were going to anyway."

"Okay, dismissed."

* * *

"Nyoko? I brought you some miso ramen from the ramen bar." Aiko said as she knocked on her friend's door. "Nyoko? Do you want any?"

Nyoko opened the door but really it was a clone. It had the door slightly opened just enough to get the bowl and bring it into the room. Just as she was about to close the door Fudo and Akira showed up and stopped the door. They walked in and dragged Aiko with them. They sat down and watched the clone walk over to the closet and open the door to give it to Nyoko. As soon as the task was over it disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Fudo asked bluntly. There was no answer.

"Quite acting so weak Nyoko!" Akira shouted. "You're the one who keeps telling us to toughen up. We've already known that we would have to kill people. Heck we've all killed a few stupid bandits so this is nothing new. You didn't even know the thing."

"Idiot! The thing was in her for 8 months! She had a connection to it!" Aiko shouted as she hit the boys on the head. "But really Nyoko if that's all it is, you would have told me by now so it's something else isn't it?"

They heard slurping, but it was slow and quite, not at all how their friend normally devoured her favorite food. After a few minutes the bowl was placed outside empty with the chop sticks place across the bowl (that's how people know that you're finished a meal.) Aiko went and got the bowl and returned back to her seat while placing the bowl on her friend's desk. They sat in quite for a few more minutes until Akira couldn't take it any longer.

"Will you just come out and face us or at least talk to us?!" he shouted as he reached for the handle but was thrown back by a barrier as he reached for the handle.

"Akira, are you okay?" Aiko said as she ran to her new friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's a pretty weak barrier though. You're getting sloppy Nyoko." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't try it bastard." Nyoko said quietly. Unfortunately Akira didn't listen since he just charged his whole hand with chakura and reached for the door. This time he got deflected into the wall head first.

"Akira!" Aiko shouted.

"I'm fine. Damn who would have thought that she would know how to do that type of barrier?" (It deflects the chakura the user has right back at them with ten times the force.)

"That's it." Fudo said getting up. He reached for the door but wasn't effected by the barrier because he hid his chakura. He opened the door and there was Nyoko rolled up in a ball. He grabbed her by the shoulder to drag her out but it turned into a log at the contact. "Shit."

"Did she even eat the food we got her?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah she did. While we were distracted with the thing in the closet a clone probably took it to her. See the bowls gone."

"But it was empty, when it came out of the closet."

"Her favorite thing to do is use illusions." Akira said. "The dumb ass wasn't even locked up in the room."

"So the next question is where is she?" Aiko asked.

"Somewhere where she feel's safe, and where no one can find her. Damn why was she so good at hide and seek when we were little? She probably knows every hiding place in the village by now." Fudo said.

"Where's Nyoko? I can't sense her chakura in the house any more?" Sasuke asked as he popped out of no where. He was quite mad.

"She's been tricking everyone with putting a majority of her chakura in a clone she had hiding in her closet Uchiha-san." Aiko said.

"Damn." Sasuke said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Nyoko was at the little grave she had made for Sorano. She had found a little haven when she was little. It wasn't as nice as it looked now of course. She had put a lot of work into it, cleaning it up, planting flowers and she even cleared the garbage out of the way to revile a small stream. There were a few butterflies around the small (like only can fit three little kids small) clearing which was sheltered beneath a thick layer of trees. The place still received a good amount of sunshine and could only be reached by passing the million or less traps Nyoko had set up.

"I'm sorry Sorano." she whispered to the small grave stone as she draped her fingers lightly on it. She had engraved 'Sorano, born into a family of murder.'

Nyoko hadn't known about all the blood shed done in that house, her house. She never knew that every relative was killed by her uncle, her blood uncle. It seemed that it was something carried down, murder. She had just killed her only child, what would stop other Uchiha's from killing the rest of them? After all it was only her, Naruto and Sasuke.

It all happened when she came home from the hospital. Her shirigan was still active since she still hadn't felt safe, afraid that the demon might come after her for killing its child. As she walked into the house she saw all the blood on the walls, it looked just as fresh as when it was shed 30 years ago. She heard the screams of her ancestors and the laugh of her uncle. It was menacing, the scene was gory and she saw the blood of Sorano on her hands even though they were 'clean'.

"How am I going to help you? I want to join you, so you aren't alone with that monster who is your great uncle. I wanted to keep you with me, so we could be friends, so you could be the other half of me, the one that wasn't ridiculed the one that was seen for who they were. But that's not going to happen in this family is it?"

"Maybe it can with your younger sibling? But I'm afraid. I'm afraid if they turn out like me. Will they?" she asked as she slurped the cold ramen.

* * *

"NYOKO!" Aiko shouted as she went through the mansion. They had seperated into groups; Aiko was by herself since she was only looking around the Uchiha mansion, Fudo was looking with Iruka, and Akira was looking with Kiba and Akaumaru. 

Unfortunatly Nyoko had somehow planned this quite well and there were over a million clones scattered all over the village. Aiko had fond roughly 30 clones already and they were all hidden very well. Akamaru had found well over a hundred and they were barely done a 1/10 of the village. Iruak and Fudo had found 27 in their house and 13 on their walk to the Hokage tower.

"Damn! when that girl doesn't want to be found she never is." Fudo said as he walked with Iruka to report Nyoko's missing status.

"This isn't the first time Fudo, and she always shows up after about a few days but seeing how tragic this is for her just giver her a few weeks."

"Accroding to Sasuke and Naruto she hadn't come out of her room or ate anything except the ramen we gave her today. She's been starving her self to death, dad."

"There isn't any more we can do except look for her now." Iruka said though he didn't like to admit it.

* * *

"Nyoko-chan! It's been a while!" the girl at the Ramen bar said happily. "What's wrong?"

"Miso ramen please." Nyoko said as she handed the girl her money.

"I'll get right on it." A few minutes later there was a giant bowl of miso ramen in front of her.

"I didn't give you enough money for this." Nyoko siad.

"Don't worry about it. Hokage-sama's probably worried that you're not eating enough, you look really thin. I threw in a few extra vegtables too."

"Thanks." Nyoko said as she disapeared.

"HEY!" Kiba shouted. "Was Nyoko here?"

"Yeah, she just left."

"DAMIT!" Akira shouted as he kicked the wall.

* * *

"Akira, Fudo thank godness you guys are here!" Aiko said as the two showed up. "Look!"

There were over a hundred clones of Nyoko's walking around the house, each with the same amount of chakura and they all were doing normal things that Nyoko would do. Some were reading scrolls, others were training with each other, some were cooking (though it was an illusion) and some were cleaning like crazy.

"Well if she did this then she probably is in here." Fudo said.

"Or she did this while she was going some where out in the open and needed us to be distracted." Akira pointed out.

"DAMN! Why the hell is she so smart!" Aiko shouted pulling her short hair.

"Come on. Just attakc them randomly." Akira said handing Aiko a dagger.

"What if I hit her?" Aiko asked.

"You wont, she'll block it." Fudo said as he punched a few clones that disappeared.

"This is to annoying! Can't we ask for some help?"

"Aiko go to the Nara estate and get Tora and ask her to help you find Toyo, they'll help."

"Okay!" she said as she ran out the door.

* * *

"May I please see, Tora?" Aiko asked.

"First off who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Aiko, Nyoko's friend from Sunagakure."

"Oh yeah. I remember Nyoko telling me about you when she was little. So why do you want Tora?" Ino asked.

"Fudo said that I should get her to help."

"With what?"

"Mom who is it?" a girl asked as she ran down the hall. She had short hair and it was blue with brown tips. Her eyes were blue and she wore a loose fitting shirt with a skimpy skirt. She looked like she was 10.

"It's a friend of Nyoko's." Ino said.

"Does she need any help?" Tora asked excitedly.

"Actually Fudo, Akira and I need your help if you wouldn't mind." Aiko asked.

"OF COURSE I'LL HELP!" Tora shouted jumping up and down.

"Tora quiet down!" Shikamaru said as he walked to the door.

"Sorry daddy but I got to go!" Tora shouted as she left with Aiko.

"Remind me again why we had a kid? They're to troblesome."

* * *

"Oh! Toyo lives just down this way!" Tora shouted as she jumped up and down. God she had a lot of energy. "So did Fudo or Akira say any thing about me?"

"No." Aiko said. _This girl is just one of their fan girls; why the hell do they need her?_

"Son you're a disgrace to the Akimichi clan!" some one shouted.

"It's not my fault I'm not big boned! I took after mom! And what's the problem I can still do the jutsu!" whined a little boy.

"Choji really you shouldn't be to hard on him."

"HEY! Aunty Sakura, Uncle Choji can we borrow Toyo for the day?" Tora asked as she climbed over the fence, Aiko just looked over it.

"Oh! Hello Tora, sure you can." Sakura said. "Just make sure he's home by dinner."

"Mom I'm 8 not 3!" Toyo whinned. The boy was so skinny. He was thinner than a piece of cardboard, had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a

"You can argue about your age later Akira and Fudo need some help!" Tora shouted as she dragged the 8 year old over the fence.

* * *

"We're here!" Aiko said as she walked in.

"In the backyard!" Akira shouted.

They went into the back and there was every Nyoko clone.

"Toyo can you get rid of these clones?" Fudo asked.

"Sure." Toyo said as he did a few hand seals and expanded into a human boulder and rolled around with puffs of smoke following.

"Tora, when there's only one clone left use the Mind body switch jutsu and try and see if you know where she is."

"Who'll take care of my body?"

"Aiko will."

"Fine."

So the plan was set into action. Toyo ramed all clones except for the one that kept doging his attack. Tora used her technique and it was all in place. She came back into her body when the clone disperced.

"I know where she is!" Tora shouted as she jumped to her feet.

* * *

Nyoko was aware that she couldn't run any more. Not when Fudo and Akira had just asked their biggest fan girl to help them. If the matter wasn't serious the girl would be glomping the boys by now. She went outside her heaven to wait for them, she might be in a emo mood but wasn't about to let her friends die from the traps she had set up.

"Nyoko!" Aiko shouted as she hugged her friend.

"What the hell where you planning on doing after this stupid chase game?" Akira asked as he punched his friend painfully in the arm.

"You owe us some explanations." Fudo said.

"I want to go to bed." Nyoko said.

"After you tell us what your problem is." Fudo said.

"I'm tired Fudo tomorrow, please?" Nyoko asked.

"Fine, but we're staying at your place so you don't run away again!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping." Aiko said as she led Tora and Toyo to the door.

"It's okay. Nyoko-neechan is a very important person to us." Toyo said.

"So what she do for you two?" Aiko asked.

"She helped me learn how to master my family's jutsu." Toyo said. Nyoko had helped him as a birthday present since he was getting yelled at by Choji for not being big boned.

"And she just baby sat me when I was little. But she always was so nice to me even though I acted like a brat to her." Tora said. She was jealous that Nyoko was so close to her crushes but after realizing that they didn't look at Nyoko that way they had become close friends.

"Okay. Thanks again." Aiko said.

"No problem!"

* * *

Nyoko woke up at 1 am and looked around. Fudo was gaurding the door and was fully awake.

"I'm only saying this to you because you can put it blunter to Akira than me." Nyoko said. "This house has so much blood shed and murder all over it. I saw it when I came in with my Shirigan active, and the images and screams still echo in my head. I'm afraid that if I have another kid that it's going to be a murderer. After all, I am."

"Then just don't have a kid until your ready." Fudo said.

"That can't happen. I'll never have another kid but the whole reason that my dad is alive is because he wanted to revieve the clan but he went with Daddy-Naru so I don't know if he expects me to have a kid or not. If I don't then that's it to the Uchiha clan, no more Shirigan. And I know that the councile has a rule that I have to promise to have a kid before Daddy-Sasu dies if I'm to take the Chunin exam. I over heard Hokage-sama talking to him. It's just stressful. I don't think I can go through it again."

"You don't have to." Fudo said as he came and hugged his friend.

"Yeah." Akira siad as he hugged her. "And why wouldn't I beable to comprehend that, dumb ass?"

"Because you're a bastard."

"So's Fudo but you told him."

"Fudo's a smart bastard, bastard." Nyoko siad with a little smile.

* * *

**Okay I really like Crazy Birdy's idea for a team she sent me but I didn't put it in because well I don't know. So I put Tora and Toyo in here! WHOOT! Thanks Crazy Birdy! Okay this is the end of the emo side of Nyoko! and god this chapter was long!**


	17. Are we bad parents?

**Another update WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Hi, I'm her cousin, she's offically high off of chocolate so basically there may be something in brackets that might offend some people but truely she didn't mean to so if it offends you just leave a coment and she'll take it right out of the story, I'm pretty sure. Um I got to go save my other cousin from his sister right now. Ja ne!_

* * *

"YES!" Nyoko shouted as she jumped up out of her seat. They were just a signed teams and guess who her team was? 

"Sit down dumb ass." Fudo and Akira said as they pulled her down into her seat.

"But we're on the same team! And Hokage-sama knows what we're capable of so NO MORE D-CLASS MISSIONS! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nyoko shouted as she jumped up and down. She was totally oblivious to the evil stares from Fudo and Akira's fan girls/boys.

"Yeah but we have Konohamaru as a sensei."

"Yeah but - -

"Nyoko, Fudo and Akira please be quite so others can get their teams assigned!"

"Yes, sensei." they said while rolling their eyes.

"Okay now, every one get with your assigned sensei."

* * *

"WOOT! Finally we get a C-class mission!" Nyoko said as she jumped up and down. They were to escort some lady to her grand daughter's house in the next village. Very simple, she was only taking some family treasure and a few of her belongings. She just wanted to be protected from bandits and the best part was Nyoko was out of the village! 

"She's a very energetic lass." the old lady said as she walked next to Konohamaru.

"Calm down dumb ass or you'll scare ever one way." Akira said as he walked behind the group.

"Make me bastard!" Nyoko said as she stuck out her tongue in a teasing fashion.

* * *

"It's nice to have the day off!" Naruto said as he yawned then wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He had been working the past few days non-stop in order to take care of enough paper work so he could have the day off today. 

"No kid either." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah; just the two of us."

"I love you." Sasuke said as he brought Naruto down for a passionate kiss.

"Me too." Naruto said when they broke apart for air.

"You know what would make it better?" Sasuke asked seductively as he licked Naruto's bottom lip.

"Ramen." Naruto said with a smile as he got off Sasuke. "Come on. I'll let you do with me as you wish after I'm full Sasuke-sama."

No need to convince Sasuke twice. He had learned that nothing was going to get better than compromise after Nyoko had showed Naruto how to get to his weak spots. Honestly the girl was a mastermind.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they were eating. "Are we …" 

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Bad parents?"

Sasuke really didn't want to answer that. If anything they were horrible parents, their daughter was pregnant because of them, then they made her kill her child, she grew up surrounded by men and swears constantly, they made her so mad that she almost ran away to Sand, and she rarely ever sees them because she's either on a mission, Naruto is busy or Sasuke was on a mission. But the desperation in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke want to do anything for him.

"Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question, teme! One or the other."

"It depends how she views us." Sasuke said. Naruto obviously wasn't getting it since he had that dumbfounded look on his face. "We're the only parents she knows so there's no way she can compare us to another couple. But she's a smart girl and already knows a lot. She even tricked Kyuubi. But we have done some pretty bad things and made mistakes, and she seems to have forgives us."

"Seems is different from has, teme." Naruto said as he looked down at his ramen, it was his first bowl and he hadn't even touched it. "I'm not hungry any more."

The two walked home in silence, neither wanting to continue the conversation but knew they had to. Unfortunately for Naruto (or fortunately how ever you want to look at it) Sasuke just decided that they could talk about this some other time. When they made it back into the house Sasuke closed the door and passionately kissed Naruto. He pushed his tongue into his reluctant lover's mouth and explored. _We haven't done this in ages._

When they broke for air Naruto had a slight blush on his face, as did Sasuke. Sasuke leaned in wanting to continue but Naruto turned away; next best thing Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke … stop we … need to talk." Naruto said in between moans as Sasuke ravished his neck.

"Fine, but after you're mine for the rest of the day." Sasuke said as he led Naruto to their bed room.

Sasuke lay on the bed and Naruto came and cuddled up to him as he intertwined their fingers.

"I'm a horrible father." Naruto said.

"No, you're not. And we know it." Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"But we had her kill our grand daughter, she almost ran away from home, and we couldn't protect her from being mocked by the villagers."

"We couldn't do a lot of things." Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eyes. "But it's what makes her so special. She reminds us, no matter how much we don't want to believe it (oh god Naruto's catch phrase …) that we aren't invincible but at the same time lets us believe it."

"Yeah but still she's grown up surrounded by men, she swears like us, eats as sloppy as us--"

"--Eats as sloppy as you. And she can eat properly when she wants to."

"Look at her room and closet! She doesn't even have a dress! She never wanted to be a princess when she was little (okay, almost proven fact that all girls are weird/insane if they didn't want to be a princess when they grew up: I went to camp with some girl who didn't want to be a princess when she was little and ended up bitch slapping half the cabin (sorry if that offended any one at all, that's why its an **_almost proven fact_**))! There has to be something wrong with us as parents!"

"God, I leave you guys to have a day off and you go all emo on me." Nyoko said as she was leaning against the doorway with a glass of water in her hand.

"You heard?" Naruto asked as he sat up out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Everthing. Any way, you guys are pretty good parents, not perfect but you don't spoil me rotten just because I'm a girl." Nyoko said with a smile. "Plus if anything, I've put most of the hardships on myself, just trying to live up to you guys. Well I'm all sweaty after beating Fudo, Akira and sensei back here in a race so I'm going to go have a shower. I'll leave right after so feel free to make as much noise as you want. And if you feel really bad about Sorano then I'll find a way to make it up to me."

* * *

**Well I was kinda bored so if this chapter sucks it cause of that fact! And I now have writers block. yeah ... sorry.**


	18. Family Get togethers

**Okay if its just me than this is totally pointless but are family get-togethers stupider than normal near easter. My mom invites the whole family to ask one thing. **

**"I have monday off; does anyone else have monday off?" **

**"It's been the same for the past 16 years, NO!"**

* * *

"Congratulations!" Aiko shouted as she ran down to Nyoko, Akira and Fudo. The chunin exams were finally over and it was a nice day. Iruka was making a big dinner for everyone to congratulate the safe end of the chunin exam, which was being hosted at the Uchiha mansion. The Naras, Akimichis, Uchihas, Hyugas, Inuzukas, and the list goes on. (well mainly I couldn't find the last names of the other people.) 

"Thanks." Akira said. Nyoko ran up and hugged her friend tightly.

"It's a shame you have to leave today." Nyoko whined.

"Yeah, the old lady needs me back in sand by tomorrow. She's hitting a big break through and needs my help." Aiko said holding her friends shoulders.

"We'll walk you to the gate." Fudo said.

"But you have that party tonight. Don't you have to get ready soon?" Aiko asked.

"Key word being 'soon', Aiko." Akira said as he dragged her by the arm.

"He's right!" Nyoko said happily as she dragged her friend by the other arm with Fudo following behind them.

* * *

"Nyoko hurry up everyone's going to be here soon." Naruto said as he knocked on her door. 

"I'll be there soon!" Nyoko shouted as she finished putting her hair into a messy ponytail that showed her new black streaks in her blond hair. She had a nice green shirt under a pretty light, gray sweater, and her pants were light, and black but looked very nice with the little decoration of a flower design on the side.

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" Nyoko shouted as she ran downstairs. Her fathers were helping Iruka with the dinner and setting the table.

"Hey Nyoko." Kakshi said as she opened the door. He was wearing a nice dressy shirt and pants. He still had his mask and forehead protector on. Fudo was wearing the same thing except the necklace Nyoko had given him for his past birthday could be seen. He had his forehead protector on as well, just like Nyoko.

"Hey, Uncle Kakashi, Fudo." Nyoko greeted them.

"So where's my dolphin?" Kakshi asked.

"In the kitchen." Nyoko said while Fudo rolled his eyes.

She led the two into the kitchen where Iruka was still in his street clothes while Naruto and Sasuke were helping.

"Why don't you get dressed Iruka. Fudo and Kakashi can help." Naruto suggested.

"Thanks." Iruka said. He still remembered where every room was since the first visit.

Ding Dong

Nyoko ran to the door to answer. There was Shikamaur, Ino and Tora. Tora and Ino had on very nice dresses and looked like they spent hours to do their hair and makeup. Shikamaru on the other hand looked like he put himself together in the last few seconds, nice but it had a hint of lazyness to it.

"Hi Nyoko-neechan!" Tora shouted as she jumped up to give her a hug.

"Hey, Tora." Nyoko said as she spun the girl around. "Nice to see you Aunty Ino, Uncle Shika."

Nyoko led them to the living room where Kakshi and Sasuke were. The adults immediately went to talking while Tora just jumped around following Nyoko into the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Nyoko asked the bubbly girl.

"Do you have any orange juice?"

"Yup." Nyoko said as she went to the fridge. Tora immediately sat down next to Fudo at the kitchen table and leaned on his arm affectionately. Fudo ignored her, it was a normal thing, annoying but normal.

"Nyoko," Fudo asked. "when's Akira getting here?"

"Um … I don't know." Nyoko said as she poured the juice into a purple plastic cup.

"AKIRA'S COMING?" Tora asked/shouted happily clapping her hands.

"Yeah." Fudo said wondering if his eardrum had broken yet.

"So how's school Tora?" Nyoko asked placing the glass in front of her.

"Really well." Tora said. "I'm the top girl in my class!"

"That's good." Nyoko said with a smile. She was used to the girl's bubbly-ness and found it sort of cute.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it." Fudo offered but was grabbed by Tora and Nyoko went to the door holding back her laughing fit.

"Hey Akira!" Nyoko said loud enough for someone in the kitchen to hear.

"Don't tell me." Akira said with a slightly disgusted look.

"AKIRA-KUN!" Tora shouted as she glomped Akira.

"Everyone's in the living room." Nyoko said to Hinta, Kiba and Akamaru. (yeah he brought the dog, kinda weird but my aunt always brings her dog with her to family get-togethers.) The three headed to the living room where Iruka and Naruto had joined the group. The kids/teens sat down on some of the furniture and Nyoko watched with amusement as her two friends were harassed by their self proclaimed number one fan.

"You two were so great in the Chunin exams." Tora cooed.

"Before or after they got beaten up by me?" Nyoko asked with a smirk directed at her friends.

Tora couldn't help but laugh at the non-verbal conversation the three were having and it looked like Fudo and Akira were loosing.

Ding dong!

Nyoko broke the fight to get up and leave her friends to fend for themselves. At the door was Tsunade and Jiraiya with a few bottles of sake.

"Hey baa-chan, ji-chan!" Nyoko greeted the couple as they walked in. She took the bottles of sake from them to put in the kitchen later. "Everyone's in the living room."

The two patted her on the head and went into the living room. Nyoko headed to the fridge to put the bottles away. They were very expensive but knowing the two it was an excuse to drink. Nyoko remembered the last time she stayed at their place when she was little, they had left half a bottle of sake on the table and she was thirsty. So she took the liquid and chugged it down but spat it out immediately. _Why they drink the stuff I'll never know? _(is it just me or does beer taste disgusting?)

Ding dong

Nyoko ran to the door and opened it after she put the bottles away. Neji, Tenten and their 2 year old son Kin. The boy had short brown hair, white eyes and was clinging to his mother's hand.

"Everyone's in the living room." Nyoko said. She reached a hand out to Kin. "Wanna get something to drink?"

Kin nodded his head and clung to Nyoko's hand.

"If he wants juice make sure to give him half juice half water." Tenten instructed as she walked to the living room with Neji.

"So what do you want?" Nyoko asked camly but happily.

"Apple juice, please." Kin said as he looked at the floor.

"Okay." Nyoko said. She knew Kin didn't like to be left without something to hold so she did a few seals and made a clone. The clone went digging through the cupboards looking for a blue sippy-cup. It took it out, washed it, filled it half with apple juice and half water then handed it over to Kin with a smile.

"Thank you, nee-chan." Kin said shyly as he took the glass.

"Let's go see everyone in the living room." Nyoko suggested.

The two slowly walked over to the living room with Nyoko looking at Kin asking him this and that. When they got to the living room and Kin spotted his parents he ran over to them and got picked up by his dad who placed him on his shoulders.

Ding dong

"I'm not getting it." Nyoko shouted and plopped down in a chair. The chunin exams were exhausting and all she really wanted was for the night to be over so she could go to sleep but if Fudo and Akira would stay up she would too.

Naruto looked at his daughter and smiled as he went to the door. When he came back there was Gaara, Lee, Sakura, Chouji and Toyo. Toyo went and joined the kids/teens while the adults went and talked to each other.

"Okay guys, time to eat." Iruka said as he brought the kids to the dinning room. There was a viriaty of meats and fish all cooked nicely and everyone had rice already in their bowls. There were vegetables cooked in every way.

Akira, Fudo and Nyoko sat next to each other while all the other children went to sit next to their parents. Tora just happened to be sitting next to Akira. Everyone was enjoying the nice meal that Iruka had made thanks to the help of Naruto and Sasuke (yes the two helped). It mainly consited of everyone talking about how well the Chunin exams were and that so and so would go on to be that or this. The children just kept asking if they had to eat the vegetables.

"Let's play a joke on Nyoko." Akira whispered to Fudo who nodded in agreement. When Tsunade wasn't looking they switched her glass of sake with Nyoko's water.

"Hey Nyoko, try these." Tora suggested. She handed her some very spicy curry chicken. Nyoko's tolerance to spicy food isn't the greatest so when she took a bite of the chicken she chugged down her 'water' and some of Akira's soda.

"I'm done can we please be excused?" Tora whinned.

"Sure." Ino said as the rest of the children left, Nyoko hiccuping all the way out.

Everyone had decided on a game of tag but Nyoko, Fudo and Akira just watched. Kin soon gave up not being able to catch someone and sat on the couch to look out the window but fell asleep. Nyoko decided to join in the game but was a little disoriented in running and soon fell over, falling fast asleep. After the laughing fit between Akira and Fudo they carried her to the couch and she lay next to Kin.

"Kids …" Naruto started but saw the cute picture of all the kids cuddled up together. Kin was on the couch cuddling with Nyoko. Toyo was on the other side of Nyoko, while Akira and Fudo were on the floor with Tora in between them. Each of them had a content look on their face, which was so cute.

"Naruto how long --"

"SHHHH!" Naruto said as he shushed his husband.

The rest of the adults came in and saw the cute seen. Naruto, and Iruka went to go look for the camera while Sasuke and Sakura went looking for some blankets. The parents tucked their children in and Naruto came back with a camera.

"Make enough copies for all of us." Ino whispered happily as Naruto took the picture.

* * *

**Family get togethers are always so fun. Especially when everyone falls asleep. Yeah I fell asleep at a family get together once. It was okay but my brother never let me live it down ...**


	19. You still owe me

GOD! Sorry the update took so long, the site wouldn't let me upload any documnents for a while. I don't know why though... I'm pretty happy though this week, MID TERMS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I spent so much time studying! Well mainly cause I was slacking off for the begining of the term and needed to make up for it but that's not important, what's important is that I have no homework tonight! (drawing for art class doesn't count cause I'm not doing it.)

* * *

"Let's see." Nyoko said tapping a pencil to her bottom lip. She was sitting on her bed with a pile of brouchers scattered all over the dark blue bed she was laying on. She was planning a family trip that she would get her parents to come along with soon. She had made sure to leave a day free in some of the up coming months so that they could take a nice family vacation. She was looking for a places near the village so one if someone planned to attack the village they could be there and second Nyoko wasn't leaving the village just in case she got a B mission. "5 months solid of doing stupid C and D missions are finally paying off."

She had been saving up for quite a while and the money was well over enough to pay for 5 to get away but it was nice to have some left over to go shopping for little trinkets. It would be a nice trip and everyone would be happy.

"AH! THIS IS PERFECT!" Nyoko shouted as she sat up.

* * *

"But Naruto-sama can't take a break!" one of the council members shouted at Nyoko. She had thought this through well and forgot about the council. She had Tsunade and Hinta to back her up.

"He's worked hard all year only taking a break when he needed it, and that was when he had finished the work load enough for one day!" Tsunade shouted at them.

"Naruto-sama deserves a break! He hasn't spent enough time with his family and hasn't he been working late these past few months?" Hinata asked. Okay so it might have had something to do with Nyoko pretending to hate him, sending Sasuke on missions so he never really wanted to come home but it was the only way.

"Yes but there is still more work to be done, and when Naruto-sama took this job he was aware that he would have a smaller personal life."

"Well I don't want it like that!" Nyoko shouted. She had let Hinata and Tsunade face the council with out her saying a word but now it was time to show these old bats that she was going to do something no matter what they thought. "I didn't ask for my father to be Hokage and you know what it SUCKS! I BARELY SEE HIM AND I JUST WANT A LITTLE TIME WITH HIM! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!?"

"You have no right to talk to us demon!" a girl shouted at her.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the room. "She is my daughter and I will be taking the week off with her and my husband. I thought you people were open minded but it looks like I was wrong."

The four walked out of the room leaving the council members. The group might have a say in a lot of things but in this case they didn't.

"Naruto-sama, Nyoko-san! Wait!" a member from the council was running out. When they turned around she was bowing. "I'm sorry for the hurtful things the council has said against you Nyoko-san, and Naruto-sama. We only wanted what was best for the village and it was selfish for you to suddenly take a break but I do apologize for not being open minded. We are the council and we shouldn't have our judgement blocked by our beliefs."

"At least someone has some sense in there." Nyoko said jokingly. "To bad it's only one of you."

"Well one is better than none." the man said back to her with a kind smile.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Dobe hurry up!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Just give me a few more minutes!" Naruto shouted back.

"I told you to pack last night!" Nyoko shouted to him. It was early morning and they were suppose to be at the hotel for check in soon, but the place was half a days walk. (it would only take a few hours to run there with chakura)

"I know I'm sorry." Naruto said as he ran by with a few clothes in hand.

"Forget him Nyoko and come help pack lunch." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Coming!" Nyoko said as she walked into the kitchen after her father. She did a few hand seals and there were a few clones to help Naruto out with packing. Eventually they were all ready to go until something came up.

"Hokage-sama!" some random ninja said as he ran up to the house door. (Honestly I never remember the people my parent's/family's work with, there's just to many of them but they remember me which is creepy sometimes.) "We need you. There's been a problem with one of the A-class missions and we need Uchiha-san as well!"

"Go ahead." Nyoko said as she looked down at the ground. "They need you both so go, I can never really win against the village when it comes to stuff like this anyway."

"Nyoko!" Naruto said as he reached for his daughter but she turned into a log at the contact.

"She just needs to blow off some steam." Sasuke said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I know but, I can't help but feel bad." Naruto said as he placed a hand on top of Sasuke's.

* * *

"Hi Sorano." Nyoko said as she sat down all sweaty. She had just did a couple rounds of sparing with a clone she super-pumped with chakura so it had a majoratiy of it but she still won any way, the thing had no brains that's all. "I guess the whole 'I'm not going to be here for a while' seems like a total lie right now but, the village needed your gand parents. So I'm not going any where." 

She layed down next to the tomb stone that she had. She looked up at the starry sky. It was clear, the dark navy blue was lit well with stars.

"You should have seen the place we were going to. It was famous for its miso ramen and views. They had so many wonderful trails too, and the fireflies came by the thousands!" Nyoko said as she continued to stare at the sky. "So much for all that money I saved, they owe me even more now. Maybe I should get a hobby? What do you think Sorano?"

"I like Uncle Sai's drawings, maybe I should try my hand at that? Or I could be a book worm, or maybe just read manga? I really don't have much of a life do I? It's all spent on working to be a better ninja. But I never wanted that did I? Yeah I wanted to make it to chunin and just stop there and get myself a life but I really can't picture anything other than being a tool."

"All my friends, my family they all are tools. I'd be the odd one out wouldn't I? It'd be so awkward being the only one that didn't take this so seriously but, there are other things than being a ninja. Maybe all I wanted was to be well rounded. I would want to know how to do everything, be some what good at it and then try something else. To bad I don't think it will work. I don't want to be Hokage I just want to know what I want."

She turned her head to face the tomb stone with a smile. "You're lucky, life's to hard. The world doesn't need you yet you're born and then you go looking for a reason to live when really you're alive, you don't need a reason you just are. I read something like that in a manga I was reading. They're pretty helpful for things like that. Its the author's experiece with life, that way you don't have to go learning it all yourself."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"That's the 100th trap we ran into! How many did she set up?"

"I can't believe you're Hokage."

"Believe it, teme!"

"Just shut up and look for Nyoko."

"NYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think you busted my ear drum."

"Hey, look a clearing!"

Nyoko did a few hand seals to hid the tomb stone. She really didn't want her parents to know she built a grave for Sorano they might not a prove, after all they were the ones that ordered her to kill him.

"Nyoko what's with all the traps?" Naruto asked.

"This is my place, so I didn't want any one to bother me when I was here so I set them all up." She walked over to a tree. "See I can activate them with this wire, I just send some chakura through it ever hour and the traps are active."

"She really does take after you teme." Naruto said.

"Yeah but she has your hair, your goofy smile, obsesive love of ramen and stupidity. She probally called someone teme to many times." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can we have a family dinner tomorrow?" Nyoko asked hopefully.

"I have to go on a week long mission Nyoko, and Naruto has a lot of paper work that the council has just fond that needs to be attended to immediatly." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, he really wanted the family trip.

"Then can we go out for ramen tonight?"

"Sure! Come on teme don't scowl! Ramen is actually a food and is good for you!"

"What ever."

* * *

**Yeah a filler. I honestly have no ideas left in my head except how to end this or some how get Nyoko to look like a slut for some crazy seduction mission or have her go under cover to a highschool. If any one has any thing that they would like just send a message or leave a comment. Oh and another question, should Nyoko be striaght, lez or asextual (spelling?) if the fist two existing character or new one? okay that's it. I think. please help me out I have writers block again TT.TT**


	20. Fu chan and Ferret boy

**Filler. Sorry if the endings weak I came back from a trip and didn't get in until 6 am then woke up for school at 7. So I'm really tired and it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about the long wait I just keep getting writer's block.**

* * *

"I'm bored." Nyoko said.

"Well you aren't the only one." Akira said to her.

"Shut up." Fudo said.

The three were lying in the grass looking at the sky. Their sensie was late though they were chunin now they should have at least been able to get missions on their own, but noooo Naruto refused to grasp the concept that Nyoko was growing up and she did still need to have the stupid scroll read to her. She was up to his shoulder now and the council had already sugested her to be an ABNU. Fudo was as tall as Iruka and Kiba as tall as Hinata. They both had a reputation out there, Fudo being known for mastering and creating new techniches while Akira was known for his unbelievable control over the Byakugan. Nyoko was just known as the girl who was the Uchiha hire, nothing more or less. Well yes there was lower than just the Uchiha hire, a demon mother or demon child or demon's child or well we'll just stop there cause the rest isn't pretty. Thankfully though the people were open minded now more than the las generation so it was fine. Sure they talked behind her back but it was better than them being crule right out in front.

"We should just go to the tower." Nyoko said getting up.

"Good idea." Akira said.

Fudo just got up after Akira and followed them toward the tower. It wasn't that he was mad or gruppy today he wasn't a morning person and it was only six AM he'd get better in a few hours.

"HEY! Dad! What's our mission?" Nyoko asked as they walked into the Hokage's office.

"Where's your sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sick." Fudo said with a yawn. The kid had lost his whole edge when he looked so cute in the morning. Nyoko and Akira got a kick about teasing him every afternoon as well.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. Yeah he showed up to work with Naruto when he didn't have anything to do. So apperently he had no mission, cleaning, cooking or reading to do.

"Yes we just went passed his place!" Akira said.

"Fine, you guys can do this one by yourselves any way. Fudo you're the leader in this mission." Naruto said as he handed him the scroll.

"Why am I never in charge?" Nyoko whined.

"Because you act like that." Fudo said as he dragged her out the door with Akira.

"So what's the mission Fu-chan?" Akira asked.

"Shut up. ferret boy." Fudo said.

Nyoko POV

Wanna hear the stories behind these nick names? Well we'll start with Fudo. Just recently he told us he was bi. It was really funny he told us now, we've seen him look at girls and the stunt he pulled with Akira to get me out of hiding was a nice jump in that direction. The idiot Akira looked a little shocked then slapped him on the back in congrats. I just smiled and gave him a huge hug but, I did something else.

"Do we get to meet the lucky person?" I whispered in his ear.

"If you want." he said.

"YEAH!" I shouted as I jumped back to throw my arms in the air.

"So who are they?" Akira asked.

"A guy I met on a mission in the mist. He has a long term mission here and when we met we sorta knew." he said shyly. This was a side that was cute on Fudo. Considering he's normally very prickley this is really odd, but I wouldn't mind seeing how he acts around his boyfriend.

"Can we go for lunch tomorrow at our favorite cafe?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll tell him tonight." Fudo said in his old way. So much for cute Fudo staying... I pouted inwardly.

"Are you visiting him tonight at his place?" Akira asked. He was more so being protective than nosey.

"Yeah, we're having dinner then I'm going home, mother." Fudo said.

"Hey, I don't know if he could have any control over himself when around such a cute uke." Akira shot back he and Fudo had gone out just to get the fan girls off their backs, to bad most of them were yaoi fans too. "Besides we don't know the guy so of course we're going to be scepticle of him."

"No just you." I said.

"Thanks for the help husband." Akira said.

Of course I hit him the minute he finished.

"So when we normally go out you've been going over to his place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't want my parents to know."

"They're gay Fudo why don't you want them to know?" Akira asked. I hit him again.

"Do you really want to go showing off to your parents your partner?" I asked him.

"Okay I get it quite yelling!" he shouted at me. Okay so maybe I was yelling at him but he's a stupid bastard!

"So tomorrow at twleve?" I asked.

"Yeah." Fudo said in agreement.

"See ya!" Akira shouted as he ran down the hill to his place. Fudo said good bye and left towards god knows where, and I headed home.

I layed in bed thinking things over. I don't really know my gender prefrence. Daddy-sasu and Daddy-naru knew they were gay, Fudo know's he's bisexual and Akira -- GOD I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! The guy goes through girls and boys every month. Stupid player, one of these days he is going to get hurt.

I turned onto my side and looked at the picture of the three of us. Akira was sticking his tongue out with a bunny ears over Fudo and me. I was under him and beside Fudo with a peace sign and one of my classic fox grins and Fudo had his arms crossed with one eye open but in the little on to the side you could see Akira and Fudo beating each other up in slow motion while I was shoved down. It was a pretty fun trip to one of those villages that know nothing about ninjas.

"Nyoko dinner!" Daddy-naru shouted up to me. I ran downstairs. Ever since the cancled family trip he's been showing up to dinner on time and Daddy-sasu brings me back little tokens from his missions to other villages if he can. I have a little collection of trinkets and things that I buy every time I go on a mission out of the village.

"Great what's for dinner?" I ask as I come into the kitchen.

"Not ramen." Daddy-naru pouts out.

We sit down to the meal of rice, miso soup, deep fried pork, shrimp, and chiken kabobs and a stirfry of vegetables. Daddy-sasu can cook a lot of things but I do remember seeing cook books all over the place when I was little. I guess even he needed to know how to cook.

"Can I get a little sister?" I asked as we start serving ourselves. I look up to see both my dads looking at me in shock, then it dawned on me, they didn't want to have the samething happen to my sibling! "I mean adopted."

"Um... Nyoko none of us are really home much and you barely see us as it is. We don't have time to raise another kid." Daddy-naru trise to explain to me.

"I know, maybe a pet then." I say as I take a bite from my kabob and stuff vegetables in.

"No, no pets." Daddy-sasu says.

"Why not!?" I whine

"Because we don't want what happened to Kiba and Hinata to happen to us." he states simply.

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted. "AKIRA DID HAVE FLEAS!" then I burst out into a fit of laughter and both my dads look at me funny.

* * *

Well I looked through my closet for some nice clothes but they were either training or pajamas. I really needed to go shopping. Maybe getting a friend that's a girl who lives in the village wouldn't be to bad. Then again, they're all Akira and Fudo fan girls and see me as a threat. Great... Stupid bastards. 

I decide to wear some long shorts and a tang top with a vest. I tie my hair up into a ponytail and then grabed my wallet.

When I got there Akira was there and so was Fudo with his boyfriend. You probally couldn't tell because nothing was happening, they were all just chatting like good friends. Fudo has good taste in men, this guys was really good looking. He had long dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. He looked very mature and was probally twice our age but it never really bugged me much. He wore a nice shit with long black pants. Fudo had a T-shirt on and a pair of pants and Akira had something like that on as well.

We sat down and did introductions. His name was Shima, that's all he would tell us something about his last name beinig confidential. He was a decent guy but when ever he talked to Fudo he would call him Fu-chan and Fudo would blush like mad. Akira and I barely held back our laughter. Who knew this guy could bring out such a cute side on Fudo?

* * *

So yeah now Fudo hates it when ever we call him that. Any way and now why Akira is called Ferret boy. Well he decided to take home a bunch of ferrets. They were in one of those 'free to a good home' boxes and the guy is a sucker for animals. He convinced his dad and mom to let him keep them in his room. It was only 5 after all. They were well trianed and they rarely bothered any one unless they needed someone to play with. A few weeks later Tora told me that all the genin teams were being called out for a missions. I followed them all to the Hyuuga mansion. The mission was simple; pest problem. Apperently all the ferrets were female and pregnant so the whole place was infested with ferrets. Akira had to give them all away, poor guy. He did keep two and they were awsome in fights. He lends them chakura and he flags where they need to bite to help stop chakura flow. It works so well! They either bleed to death or their chakura gets blocked.

* * *

**Well hope it wasn't a waste of time for you people that read the story :) Any way I really need to get to sleep, but first I have to finish all this home work!**


End file.
